


You smell like garbage

by scarlet_flame, spasticVocalist



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Petplay, Porn With Plot, after sex cuddles, petstuck kinda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2018-03-15 06:02:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 31,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3436169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlet_flame/pseuds/scarlet_flame, https://archiveofourown.org/users/spasticVocalist/pseuds/spasticVocalist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Read it to find out what happens .~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I'm still working on my other works.~
> 
> Be sure to check out [This awesome Fan Art](http://pepperoniprince.tumblr.com/post/115822509769/it-took-me-a-while-to-post-this-and-weeeell-the) Made by the one who calls himself princevoid :D Thank you for this lovely art <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys, re uploading both chapters ~!   
> special thanks to spasticVocalist who edited this :D  
> my spelling has never looked so....so.....good. *le gasp*

As most humans know, trolls are pets that willingly choose their masters. Little is known about the trolls other than their need for support, unique attitudes, and quiet nature. All trolls can talk, but decide not to, as it would probably hurt the humans' thinkpans. Besides, they arrived on earth to have an easy life of being pampered! In no way did they want to fuck that up. Or would they?

"Please dad!"

"I'm sorry son," voiced the tired Mr. Egbert as he picked up his suit case. "You are eighteen now, John, and you are used to it by now. You know I have to go... Don't worry, son, it'll only be six months this time. I promise. I will always be proud of you, you know that. And we can talk over pester anytime you want."

The tall, slender boy crosses his arms and pouts. "It's not fair." He mumbles. 

"I know it's not. Look after the fort while I'm gone, alright?" 

The boy tears up, giving his father a small nod. "I will dad, don't worry... Hurry back okay?" 

He smiles and nods back to the boy. "That's my big strong son."

They hug and say their goodbyes.

~~~

You stand by the door yet again and wave to your dad. He just got home two weeks ago, from a year-long business trip. Each day he sent a letter telling you where he was and that he was proud of you. You know he will do the same this time. But even that couldn't (and can't) stop you from feeling lonely...

The next night, you are woken by a loud bang. 

You sleep with your window open, to feel the cool gentle breeze against your face. Though, sometimes a few car horns and crazy screaming neighbours wake you up. But not tonight. It sounds like something is going through your trash. With tired eyes you get up, scratch your butt for comedic relief (not because you were itchy, but because you think it's funny) and slip on your green slippers, grabbing a fleshlight along the way.

Eww, what are you doing, that's one of your lonely night things. You open a drawer, now fully awake, tossing the perverted item away and grabbing the actual flashlight this time. You turn it on as you walk.

To your surprise, you were wrong. Instead of finding something in your trash, you find a troll, unconscious, back against a caved in garbage can. You run closer, looking him over. His collar says Karkat, but there is no name of an owner. Looking him up and down, he appears to have been in a fight. Carefully, you pull his body from the trash, holding him in your arms.

It is crazy seeing a troll up close. He looks like a person in a costume. Face a bit rounder and ears a bit longer... claws... and huge teeth... strange shaped legs.. tail. But very humanesque. Maybe it was the way a troll could make expressions that made them look human?

You bring him inside and up a flight of stairs, setting him down on your bed, mud getting on your pillow from his hair, his sweater dirty and worn out. "Poor guy...." You leave for a minute to get him a glass of water. Coming back you freeze, seeing two glowing yellow eyes. "Why are you under my bed?"

He crawls out; staring at you, eyeing you down. You know he's injured and probably scared, so you crouch.

"Hey, Karkat, my name's John. Do you want water?" You hold out the glass and watch him scrunch his button nose as he sniffs your hand. Slowly, he reaches out to snatch the water from you, spilling it on himself in the process. 

"Careful..." 

He scowls at you before drinking, watching you with one yellow eye the whole time.

"What happened?" He freezes, lowering the glass and looking away. "Karkat, it's okay. I won't hurt you. I'm trying to help." He glances at you before sniffing the air; looking around. "Don't worry, it's just me here. I live alone. My dad just left for another six months... Say, you could stay if you like. I was thinking of getting a job, but I don't really have a need to, so I could stay home and look after you instead." You don't know why, but you try to bargain with it. "I'll let you watch movies with me, take you on walks, feed you, pet you, talk to you..." You continue to ramble as he appears to consider what you're saying. With a final nod of the head he sits and opens his mouth pointing in.

It takes you a second to realize he's hungry, so he growls. 

"Oh, food! Come with me, Karkat... Wait, never mind, stay here. You're still hurt, aren't you?" He looks away, crossing his arms... Like a person. He suddenly stands, much like yourself and almost as high, wobbling on his feet before falling. Either not used to walking on two legs, or far too injured to walk, so he limps to the bed and whimpers, looking away. "I'll be right back!"

You smile to yourself, running down the stairs and into the kitchen. Grabbing one of the leftover sandwiches, you run back up the stairs. He stares at you and holds out his hand... Kind of rude, actually. "Say please, Karkat." You tease, holding the food just out of reach, making him growl and lunge. "Ah, ah, ah, gimme gimmie never gets," you smile as he scowls and pouts. It is so... So... Human. "GIVE ME THE FUCKING SANDWICH ASSHOLE!" ...

...

You hand him the sandwich quietly, not sure of what you heard.

It's quiet as he eats. You can tell just by watching that he must have been hungry. Did he even chew? Did trolls need to chew? "Karkat?"

"Hmmm?" He licks his fingers one by one, laying back on your bed with a sigh. 

"Did you just talk?"

He looks over with a expression of pure annoyance. "Yeah, what of it?"

... 

"What the fuck is your problem human?"

... Your smile is small but grows as he continues to talk. 

"What is your damage!?"

"You can talk!" You exclaim, face bright with joy. 

"All trolls can; you humans are just idiots. I am proof that not all trolls have to be slaves, I'm just as smart and better than any human in every way!"

"Dude, you can't even stand..."

He looks down sadly, tail curling around him. "Not right now... I just have to heal a bit; that's all."

You curiously step closer to the troll. "Since you can talk... Why were you lodged in our trash?"

He looks away and scoffs. "That's troll business."

"Well..." You pet his belly while he is caught off guard, looking to the side. His foot twitches slightly as you scratch. "If you tell me, I'll give you a treat!" He seems dazed at first, then pushes your arm away with a shove. "Who said you could pet me? Because I sure as hell didn't! As for what happened, the other trolls don't like the idea of a troll spoiling their secret. So they kicked the shit out of me, happy?"

He sits up, crossing his arms, looking at you expectingly.

.  
.  
.

"Quit looking at me like that, it's like you're blaming me for your two legged walking shindig or something... What's your problem? Stop glaring at me, Karkat; it's weird!"  
.  
.  
.

He clears his throat, holding out his hand. "You said you would give me something if I told you."

You chuckle and smile. For a independent troll, he sure was greedy. "Alright Karkat, just wait." You back up, heading downstairs swiftly, coming back up with first aid and a cookie. "Just stay still Karkat; I'm going to fix you up."

He growls, snatching the cookie and shoving the whole thing into his mouth. "Dude!?"

He swallows and looks at you with large eyes, his tail making loud thumps against the surface of your bed. "Hehe, did you like it?"

"Fuck me."

"W-what!?" You hop back from the bed, almost dropping everything to the floor. He licks his hand purring, your face darkens as you watch.

"Karkat?..."

Once he's finished, he licks his lips and locks eyes with you. "You're going to be my human."

... "Umm... So, you picked me?... T-to be a pet? Right?... Cuz I don't thi-"

"I'm going to prove that trolls can be on equal grounds as humans, so you're going to be my mate. You can cook, clean and provide for me." He interrupts.

"H-how do you know I cook and clean?" You stare at him, flustered.

"You said your dad left again, so I assume you take care of yourself." He stops and looks around. "And for a male human on his own, this place doesn't look too bad." 

You swallow, nervously looking up at Karkat's face. "T-that's kind of sudden, don't you think?"

There's a large clatter as he pulls you, back first, onto the bed, the first aid box now on the floor. "H-hey!?" You sputter as he pulls you more onto the bed, dragging you by your shirt.

"Mine, mine, mine, mine, stupid human, you have no choice in the matter." He snaps at you as you struggle to sit up. To your dismay, he stops you in your tracks by sitting his ass in your lap. "I may be injured, but I'm still stronger than you, squishy human." Your face grows a dark red as he grinds down against you. "S-stop." You sputter nervously, looking down at the troll's lewd expression.

He smirks down at you, leaning up a bit to take off his dirty sweater, tossing it to the side. You can't help but gasp when you see the cuts and scars on his chest, some old and fading. You can't help but wonder if the other trolls did this.

"I haven't mated before... s-so." The troll breaks you from your thoughts, grinding against you again; you look down at his crotch. Usually trolls are bare and grey between the legs. Now, his skin is flushed red, and right where the color is brightest, a slit appears. Above that, a long snakelike bulge slides out. It curls and slides against your belly as Karkat pulls your shirt up and off. You can't help but pant and watch.

He laughs, sounding a little breathless. "Someone sure feels hard and ready," he purrs, rolling his hips to push his wet slit along the semi-hard bulge in your thin pj's.

"S-stop, you're going to ruin my limited edition ghostbus-" He places a hand over your mouth to silence you. You can hear him purr as he speaks. "Then let's take them off." You're about to shake your head in protest when he pushes you down.

Instead of fighting, you cover your face, embarrassed. Your legs feel like jelly as he pulls down the only thing stopping him from seeing you. It was hot so you skipped the boxers. Remembering this makes your ears burn and causes your hands to shake with anticipation. It is your first time, too. Besides, this has to be a dream; this is too good to be true. You're just at home sleeping. Dad hasn't left yet, there was never a sex crazed troll in your trash, nope, totally not happening.

You flinch when Karkat pulls your clothes off you, the waistband getting caught on the tip of your dick, making it spring up in front of his face. You only know this because you can now feel his breath against your cold skin. You're quiet and still as the fabric glides further, and is finally tossed to the side, leaving you naked.

"P-please stop this; this isn't right." Closing your eyes tightly, you feel him ghost his clawed fingers over your raging erection. "You're a fucking liar." He coos almost happily, that sting of venom still stuck to his words. "At least you're not as bad as I thought you were." 

You breathe in to retaliate, only to gasp.

His rough tongue catches on the bottom of your dick. Hands now beside you to prop you up, you stare at the troll with wide eyes. Looking at him again, at first glance he looks just like anyone else...only grey. His eyes are clouded and large. Full of lust and determination. You see him crawl up to better angle himself.

His legs shake when he moves. You can see that he's hurt, yet he says nothing. He's trying so hard just to make sure you're okay. Giving you small licks, watching your face as he works you with his amazing tongue.

"F-fine...." You breathe out. "B-but... hold on." You hear him growl, and you freeze on the spot; his mouth was by your dick after all.

"WHAT!? Can't you see that I'm busy?" The room's silent, other than the nearly non-existent tick tick of the living room clock downstairs, and a barking dog outside in the distance. You never did shut that window.

"H-how do I make you feel good too?... I mean... Well... you are stronger than me. And, clearly, you have a point to make." You swallow, eyes falling on his beautiful dark ones, a hint of red around the thicket of black in a sea of yellow. Like a living sunset... You pray to god this isn't a dream.

You catch yourself staring and clear your throat. "I know your legs hurt. Let me help you."

His face softens slightly as he closes his eyes, giving a sigh. "My horns, it feels nice when you touch them." The troll's face flushes before he dips back down to give you another lick.

You gasp, surprised, catching him smirk before he opens his mouth and laps at the bead of precum from your abused member. You almost start laughing as his eyes focus on your dick, almost going cross eyed. It is cute in a way.

Reaching over, you curiously feel one of his horns. His eyelids fall half mast as he purrs loudly. He speaks harshly, but his actions are gentle.

You hear a loud thud/crash and sit up to see that his tail had hit one of your lamps. What surprised you the most was Karkat's reaction. He was posed defensively over your crotch, like an animal protecting food. His eyes scan the room for the cause of the sound, unaware of the culprit behind him, swaying silently.

Laughter fills the room as you take in the sight before you. "Dude, it was ahahahahaa your, aha, your tail! Pfft, Karkat, that's, hahaha owww!? Hey! No scratching!" You breathe in sharply as Karkat pulls his left hand from your chest; he didn't really try to scratch you, so it isn't deep. But still! Those baby scratches hurt.

Four red lines decorate your chest where Karkat took out his frustration. You look down about to scold him further, stopping when you see how embarrassed he is. His long pointed ears are down, angled to the floor. His eyes look wet and shaky. You can tell by the expression on his face that he really thought that someone was behind him, and he is now embarrassed and too full of pride to admit he was wrong.

"Hey, it's okay... I didn't really like that lamp anyway. Shh, it's okay, please don't be upset." He looks away, face still right there... beside your pulsing erection. Now that you think about it, his right hand never left the base of your cock. It's just sitting there, loosely holding you. God, was that distracting.

You're not even sure he realizes that he's softly rubbing your dick with his thumb. His face is slack as if he's thinking, eyes on his hand as he thinks over how to save the situation, poor little guy.

You mentally sigh, reaching down with both hands to grab the troll's horns. The troll looks confused at first, before he melts into the touch. Quite literally, he falls flat on your stomach, head beside your dick on your lap. You guess he can't handle two being touched at a time. Well, that's handy.

Slowly, you slide out from under him until he's laying on your bed on his stomach. Carefully, you scoop him up and carry him; stepping over the spilt first aid kit and avoiding broken glass, you tip toe to your large bathroom. Flicking on the light, you lay him down on the heated tile floor. Of course, he's still out of it, curling into a ball on the floor. Smiling, you fill the tub with warm water.

Of course, you are all hot and needy, but he was hurt... and, well... He really didn't smell the best, to tell the truth.

Being quiet (how is the running water not waking him up? Is he even awake?) you sneak back into your room to clean the floor. It doesn't take long before Karkat speaks up. Head poking out from the bathroom door, now on all fours like trolls normally walked. "You tricked me..." A low growling is heard from him as he stays on the heated floor of your bathroom. "Sorry, I had to clean this, Karkat, wouldn't you be mad if you woke up from great sex and stepped on glass?" You look back over to him to see him simply pout and turn away, blushing.

"Ya, well, the tub's almost full, idiot." Finishing up, you walk back into the bathroom to turn off the water. "Okay, Karkat, come here."

His eyes widen suddenly with panic. "In there? In the water?" He takes a shaky step back towards the wall. "Don't worry, I'm getting in with you. Okay?"

He's breathing faster now, looking around for some way out. He might be stronger, but in his condition, you are a hell of a lot faster. His legs flex and twitch. You can see by his expression that he knows he is doomed.

"P-promise me that I can have you first. Then maybe I'll consider your request." He frowns.

Ahh, you see how it is. "Okay, I'm yours, now will you take a bath?... You still smell like garbage."

He growls, looking up at you with narrow eyes, letting you pick him up. "I'm sorry, Karkat, but it's true." Slowly, you sink into the tub with Karkat clinging to your front. Karkat's thoughts on the water, and yours on the dick being rubbed between you.

He seems to relax when you both finally settle. To your surprise, he sighs and sinks lower into the water. "Why didn't you tell me it was warm?" He purrs, leaning against you, eyes closed. "Is... Is this your first bath?..." You ask, hand slowly reaching over for the body wash.

"Of course I fucking bathe, it's just never warm!" He snaps.

Which, you have to say, thank GOD! Because you were so ready to spray him with soap.

Now more relaxed, you pick up the soap and cover your bath puff. Cupping your hands, you wet Karkat's back before sudding him up. He purrs and arches into your touch... Rubbing his front against you again. You didn't even think the little guy was in the mood anymore, considering you haven't seen his bulge since the mention of the b-a-t-h.

He purrs as you wash his back.  
You can't help but smile, you haven't really spoken to anyone in a while, other than Dave and Dad on pester... and Jade when she's awake.

"Feel nice, Karkat?"

He nods and lets out a low groan. "So fucking good... Mmmn, definitely keeping you." You switch to washing his hair and frown, looking down at him. "Karkat... You know you are doing what humans do to trolls. I'm not a thing and neither are you. If we make this work you're going to have to -ngh!?" Your hand grips his horn tightly as Karkat palms the dick between you. "I'm sorry... W-what's your name again?" You whimper, trying to relax. "J-John. John Egbert."

"Well, John, I'm sorry for saying ngh that... Can I make it up to you?" His reply was sarcastic and forced out, but something tells you he was being serious. His hand speeds up, his actions disturb the water as he gets a little rougher, sloshing it back and forth with his movements.

"Mnnmgh, that's not fair." You plea, moving your hand to get a better grip on his horn, feeling him shiver.

He smirks, licking his lips. "You are right, you're my lover, not just some thing or some human. You are mine, and I am yours. You promised that when I got into this gog forsaken human made cleansing unit."

You try to reply but can't, opening your mouth to take small breaths as you moan. "K-ka..." You can't finish your sentence. He looks up at you with lust filled eyes, slowly creeping clo-oh yeah, okay, there's that bulge again. Great... the water turned pink. Thinking about it now, you should have taken a shower. Closing the distance, Karkat kisses you sweetly, hair still full of soap.

You don't even notice till it's too late, he moans into your mouth, getting used to being stretched. You pull back with a gasp as you take in air. "Karkat! Did you just?..."

He looks so content with himself as he sits on your lap. His face is red, and his eyes are closed. It takes him a second to close his mouth and nod with a little shaky smile. That sneaky troll....

You pull out, watching his eyes open, about to protest when you thrust up roughly into him, making him go wide eyed, giving a small yelp. When you still, his nook clamps down on you as he shakes, moaning. Trolls usually mate around 3 troll sweeps and he said he was a virgin... but... just how old is he? His nook convulses around you eagerly, making you moan loudly. "H-how old are y-you?" The troll snaps back to reality, eyes giving a few blinks before stopping on you. He looks like he's concentrating as he thinks. "A-a little over eight s-sweeps." He stutters.

You are the same age. In human years he would be 18. You can't help but feel relieved at that. "You're my age." You smile back at him, resting your hands on his hips. He whines and rolls his hips. There goes the last of the troll's will to listen...

Kissing his cheek, you lean back against the cold tub, slowly lifting Karkat, then letting him fall back down. He chirps and moans with every action. Every rough thrust up makes Karkat's eyes shut tight, his ears angle down, his cheeks grow dark, and by the sound of it, he memorized your name.

Both pride and pleasure wash over you as you watch Karkat moan and squirm on your lap.

He claws your shoulder, cutting you slightly as he sits up, more bent on moving himself as he gives in to you. He kisses and nibbles your lip, his bulge slithering between you, coiling over your stomach. You support him as best you can. That's when he starts crying; it is soft, no harsh actions, other than the constant rocking of his hips. "It, it feels so good..." He chokes out. You were worried before, but hearing him only reassures you that he isn't hurt... or maybe he got soap in his eyes?

"You okay, Karkat?" He nods, leaning against you and wrapping both arms around you. "Mhmm ahh... this just.. hnng... f-feels really good. I didn't know mating could feel so good." His hot breaths brush against your neck as he pants. His soapy hair pushes against you. Deciding to fix that, you reach behind you and turn on the shower.

"Ahh! Nnnh... Fuck, Karkat, don't squeeze down on me so t-tight. You almost made me cum." He whimpers, lifting a hand to keep the water and soap out of his eyes. "You scared me... idiot."

You rub his sides to calm him down as the soap runs off. "Shh, I'm just making sure all the soap is gone, okay?" He sniffles, still feeling a bit emotional, hips never stopping. "Ahh, Karkat, s-stop moving so we can get all the soap out of your hair." He shakes his head no. "At the very least, can we change positions? I need to pull the plug on the tub." He nods, getting off with wobbly legs. You unplug the tub, giving the water somewhere to drain. He reaches out for you, but you stop him, making him pout. You help him to turn around to rinse his hair properly.

"Can we keep going? Please?" He looks at you with big pleading eyes. Smiling you nod and turn off the shower. "C-can you hold onto the edge of the tub and kneel?"

His ears flutter at your question; moving quickly, he sticks his ass out and purrs. "Well, what are you waiting for, John? An invitation?" You chuckle, grabbing his hips lightly, positioning yourself. "What did I tell you before? Gimmie gimmie never gets." You tease.

"Like fucking hell you don't want to ~oh fuck... Mmnn warn me next time, dammit." He purrs, rocking back against you, working you deeper. Smirking, you pull back, thrusting into him at a fast pace. "B-ett-er?" You chuckle.

He just nods; the sounds of his clicks, gasps and purrs echo off the tile walls. You keep going at that pace till most of the water drains away. You look down and smile to yourself. He was dripping red like crazy now, a stream trails down his leg and into the tub below. You can tell he's close by the thump of his bulge whipping against the side of the tub. "Don't hold back, Karkat." You breathe out roughly. The sound of your voice surprises you, thick and full of lust.

His whimpers and moans grow more desperate when you speed up. "G-gonna... John... mnn, c-cumming."

When his climax finally hits him, he arches back, body going stiff as he empties into the now empty tub. The best part was how he squeezed you and pulled you inside. It felt as if he was sucking and stroking your dick at the same time. Your spine feels tingly as you are pushed over the edge. The feeling of pouring into Karkat envelops you in a cloud of white. You can't think of anything but him.

When you finally calm down and stop throbbing, you pull out. Karkat shivers and almost falls. You, of course, catch him before he hurts himself further.

After the deed is done, Karkat in hand, you look around... The bathroom is a mess... and so are the two of you. Sighing, you turn on the shower and clean the both of you with a wet towel. He doesn't even notice.

Carrying the troll to your bed, now clean and dry, you lay him down. Picking out one of your large, old blue shirts, you dress him and lay him down. Putting your pjs back on, you crawl in next to him. You reach over to turn off your lamp, forgetting it is broken, and smile to yourself. Even if it is a dream, you wish you could dream it forever.

... You'll find out tomorrow morning.

You yawn loudly, feeling the troll move closer, clinging to your shirt. "Goodnight, Karkat."

He smiles in his sleep.

Rolling your shoulders, you get comfy and put your arm over him, falling asleep for the second time that night.


	2. Are you making me sleep outside?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be finished lol  
> But you people wanted a new chapter.~ I gotta get up in 4 hours for work so...your welcome.-
> 
> I don't know why but, I LOVE this chapter.  
> and i love it even more now that spasticVocalist edited this <3  
> thank you again you amazing person, i'm sure it was a tough job!
> 
> Be sure to check out [This awesome Fan Art](http://pepperoniprince.tumblr.com/post/115822509769/it-took-me-a-while-to-post-this-and-weeeell-the) Made by the one who calls himself princevoid :D Thank you for this lovely art <3

The next morning starts like any day before. You stretch and yawn, reaching over to the bedside table to turn on your lamp. Only to find no lamp. Something hugs your side, and you look down to find a troll. Well, actually, the troll, the one from your dream... your garbage. He looks peaceful as he sleeps, tail thumping against the bed as he dreams peacefully. Your smile grows wider as time passes. He was real! That was real! ....You fucked a pet, an animal. Oh god, your friends are going to think you're sick. What are you going to say? He told you too? He ambushed you in the tub? You can just hear them now- aww he yawned.

Panic bubbles up as the troll stretches, opening his eyes. "H-hey buddy. How did you sleep?" Looking up at you, he frowns, obviously not a morning person. "Wake me up in ten more minutes." He closes his eyes, laying still and pulling you closer.

You blush at the action, giving a small smile. "Is that a no to bacon and eggs?" You grin as he sits up, getting out of bed, walking on all fours with a little limp. "What the fuck are you still doing in bed John? Get your ass up, you have bacon to cook."

You chuckle, following him downstairs. "You sure like food, don't you?" 

He grumbles, looking back to you. "Do I look like I have a fucking kitchen? I grew up on trash, lucky to get scraps. Every time I tried to pick a human the others would stop me. Oh, and... thanks for... yesterday. Finding me, I mean."

"And nothing else?" You smirk, pulling out the bacon.

"Hey! You should be thanking me for that, human! I was obviously superior in the bedroom!" 

You chuckle as he takes a seat at the table. "You mean the bathroom?" He growls quietly as you place the bacon onto the pan. "Yeah, whatever. When's the bacon done?" You smile, flipping them. "You get them after I cook and plate them with the eggs."

He leans down, resting his chin against the tabletop and making a soft grumble. "S-so... you're going to live with me now?" He blinks looking up at you blankly. "That was the plan."

"What about your collar? What are you going to do with the owner space? Don't you have to fill it out?" He reaches to his neck closing his eyes. With one claw he carves your name into the metal. It looks as if the troll couldn't actually take it off, by the way he was focuses on writing your name blindly. It is really cool to watch, too. You don't know what kind of metal it is, but when he scratches his nail across the surface, it glows red before changing to a dark grey, almost as if he is burning your name into it.

"Thanks, fuck, I can't believe I almost forgot." He looks up at you again, silently watching as you finish cooking the eggs. "Can we mate again later tonight?" 

You almost drop the plate. "W-what?"

"Did I stutter?" You shake your head, placing Karkat's plate in front of him. "Finally!" He leans down, using his face to eat, picking up the bacon with his hands, eating fast. You sit across from him, eating like a normal person, slowly and with a fork.

"I like these egg things, you are making them tomorrow, and they shall be claimed as mine." You roll your eyes as he licks the plate.

Once he's finished, he just... looks at you. Eyeing your fork intently as he sits on his chair. Once half finished, you stop and look up at the troll. His eyes are huge as he silently begs you with that...that look.

"You want the rest of mine?" His tail wags behind him, hitting the chair. Without saying a word, you push your plate to him, grabbing his old spotless one to wash. Of course, he plunges head first into your leftovers. Maybe he'd like a walk later? You smile, reaching over to pet his head when he's finished. "Was it good?" You grin.

He frowns like normal. "Did you not see me fucking eating it?"

"Wow, someone's being a grouch, guess you don't want to go for a walk later." His eyes go big with fright, shaking his head back and forth. "Fuck you; we're going for a walk. You are not threatening me with that shit!" You can't help yourself laughing as you take the other plate. "What's so funny!?" He growls.

"Pfft, you are, dude. Hehe, so Karkat, where would you like to go? I can take you to the movies after; do trolls like movies?" He freezes on the spot. It kinda worries you, until you spot the creeping blush on his face.  
"I like movies... Umm, John?... Can we go walk by the beach?" You think about it for a second before agreeing. "Ya, that sounds like fun, but I'm going to have to drive to the beach."

His tail thumps against the chair again. "You mean... In a car?" You nod. "Yeah, it's a 20 minute drive. Oh, I could pack lunch, too!!"

Karkat gives a small, clumsy smile. He looks so caught off guard. It's interesting to see him like that. Granted, you just met yesterday, but it's fun learning more about him.

"Would you like me to wash your sweater for the walk? Or do you want to wear one of my hoodies?" He blinks, thinking of his choice. "Do you have any black ones...?" Ruffling his hair, you nod and gesture for him to follow you to get ready. He talks a lot about movies, and the ones he's seen through open windows. He has never had his own seat before. Let alone been to a theatre. Thank god trolls are allowed in the movie theatres.

Once outside, Karkat runs as fast as his legs can carry him, limp and all, right to the car in the driveway. "Wait for me." You grin, carrying the basket out with you, full of food and sweet confections. "Don't stress yourself too much, Karkat." He sticks his tongue out and waits for you to open the door for him. Surprisingly, he hardly utters a single complaint. There was one quiet 'hurry your ass up', but other than that, he was behaving. "Ready?" You look at him, seeing that his seatbelt is done up. "Did I not say to fucking hurry, John? We're going to miss the movies at this rate!" You chuckle. "Karkat, the movies don't start for another three hours, and that's the early showings." He grumbles and crosses his arms. "My point exactly, John."

You watch Karkat out of the corner of your eye as you start the vehicle. He grips the seat, sitting up, feet up against the glove compartment due to his legs. He looks quickly out the window as you back up. Once you start driving forward, he gets used to being in the car, relaxing to look out the window. His head swings left and right as he tries to look at passing objects. "First time in a car?"

He doesn't even look away from the window, giving you a small, "Mhm," in response. You smile, rolling down the window. "Just don't jump out the window, okay, Karkat?" You can't see it, but Karkat smiles. "Holy shit, everything's passing so fast!!" You laugh, going only 40mph being in town and all. "Just wait till we get to the highway. Oh, I also have to make one stop."

"Will it be a longer drive?" Karkat looks over to you, hopeful. 

"Just a little bit."

"FUCK YA!"

This is going to be a great day. You smile to yourself, picking up speed as you turn onto the highway.

"Hey, Karkat, try sticking your hand out the window. Not too far, though, okay." He eyes the window curiously, sticking his hand out slowly. A few moments later he's waving his hand, dipping it up and down with the wind. "Look, John! My hand's an intelligent water mammal!"

"You mean a dolphin?" You correct him with a grin. "Oh,shut up, that's just the human name for them." You roll your eyes, turning into a small town. Karkat frowns and whines when you slow down to a stop in front of a pet shop. "Why are we here?" Karkat grumbles.

"If you don't have a leash they might try to take you in." He huffs, leaning back crossing his arms. "Come with." You give him a smile, getting out of your side to open the door for him. He takes a second before getting out, letting you lock the door before heading inside.

"Oh, they're over here." You guide Karkat over to a large wall full of collars and leashes. "Pick one."

Slowly, Karkat limps over to the wall, his eyes skimming over the large selection.

"How about this one, Karkat?" You point to a bright red leash to which he growls and shakes his head. You move your hand over to a blue one next, getting the same reaction. He hovers for five minutes, going back and forth over selections. Finally, he settles for a plain black leash.

"There, now on to the beach!" You grin, watching Karkat out of the corner of your eye, his hand gripped tight to the leash as you guys paid and left. 

"John?"

"Yeah, Karkat?"

He's quiet, fumbling with the leash as he speaks. "D-do you think of this as a pet thing?... Or a date thing?" He asks quietly, making you blush. "O-oh... umm... a b-bit of both, I guess." You admit, scratching your nose.

"W-what? But why?" He looks to you hopefully as you pull into the parking lot of the beach. "Well, I did just meet you yesterday... and to me you still look like a pet, not that much, I have to admit, but still. And before we can convince others, you have to convince me you want to be in a relationship, I guess? Does that make sense?" He looks at you, confused. "I have to prove myself?" He asks. You nod, "You have to convince me that you l-love me... like another person. And that you're not using me for a status symbol." 

He nods slowly, looking down. "Did you not want to go?" He asks sadly.

That's when he does the face. Those big wet pleading eyes look over at you and you melt. You weren't going to say no anyway, so you laugh. "Hehe, of course I want to go, Karkat. Just don't talk like a human, okay? I don't want to freak anyone out right off the bat." He smiles a small crooked smile before scrambling for the handle. "Come on, John, let me out!"

Getting out, you grab the picnic basket and set it on the hood your car. You grab the leash and walk around to let Karkat out, strapping it to his collar as he climbs out of the car. "Kinky."

"Oh shut it Egbert, you like it." He grins at you as you grab the basket.

You can't remember the last time you were at the beach. It was amazing.

\----------------------------------

The two make their way down to the shore. The waves are calm, gently pushing against the rock and sand before it. John lays down a blanket, leaving his shirt, shoes and socks behind with the picnic basket. Walking a small ways to pull Karkat along the shore. It wasn't long until John was surrounded by girls. "Aww, he's so cute! Where did you find him?" Of course, Karkat growled and snarled at them. But the girls were brave and pet him anyway, turning his threatening growls into timid purrs. John excuses himself and tells them he needs the washroom, pulling Karkat along with him into the men's public washroom. They wave bye to the small troll and continue on to their spot.

\-------------------------------------

"Shit, that was close." You pant as you catch your breath. "We barley made it out of there." Karkat looks curiously left and right, then once again under the stalls. He smiles and grabs your hand, leading you into one of the clean stalls. "What are you doing, Karkat? I don't actually have to go." He locks the door, unzipping your jeans. "Whoa, h-hey." He places his clawed finger to his lips before pulling your pants to your knees, soon after tugging down your boxers to come face to face with your semi hard on. Swallowing hard, you lean back against the cold stall to brace yourself. Timidly, he laps at the tip, his tongue is rough and soft and grips you deliciously with each lick. Using one hand, you cover your mouth and grip the leash.

You can feel him smirking around the tip as he slowly takes you into his mouth. You can tell he is doing it on purpose - moving that slow.

You let out a moan of surprise when you feel his tongue flick against the underside of your cock. You bite your lip as he bobs deeper. About halfway down he sucks, making you almost lose it. You reach down and fondle his horn as he moves. You throb in his mouth when he starts purring. It's like he is vibrating while sucking you off.

You decide to make Karkat feel good too, twisting your hand around the one horn. He pulls off your dick fully, giving you one long lick up your length before taking you in again, this time dipping his head down to the hilt. Your eyes are closed, and your mouth is open. You swallow and gasp, feeling the back of Karkat's throat constrict around the tip of your leaking member. "K-Karkat... f-fuck." You breath out breathlessly.

You hear the bathroom door close. 

You freeze; someone has just entered the washroom. You almost forgot that you were in a public place! Opening your eyes, you look down at Karkat. He's looking up to you, face buried in your crotch, cheeks just as red as yours. You both hear him go into the public shower, probably washing the lake water off. When the shower starts up, Karkat starts moving again. Your heart beats fast as you grip his horn. You can feel yourself getting close. You gasp softly, covering your mouth again, slowly thrusting your hips for Karkat. He gets the message and bobs his head faster, making small slurping noises, trying to help you finish before the stranger's shower is done.

You grip Karkat's horn as you cum. Karkat closes his eyes, softly rubbing your leg with his hand as he sucks the tip, milking all that he can out of you. When you look down again, Karkat laps at the tip, getting anything he can, licking you up and down with his rough tongue until he's satisfied. He pulls up your pants for you while you're in a daze.

You didn't even notice the shower stop as you came. The man now walks over to the sinks, washing his hands, closing a zipper (maybe to a bag?), and then walking out. You stop holding your breath and pant when the door finally closes.

"Wow... Karkat. Why did you do that?" He finishes zipping up your jeans, standing on shaky legs long enough to kiss you. Your taste still lingers on his lips, but you don't mind, so you kiss him back. "Hungry?" 

Karkat chuckles and nods, walking out of the stall before you, once again on all fours.

You help him to wash his hands after you wash yours. Then piggy back him back to your towel and basket. He nuzzles your neck and gets a few "awwww"s when you pass the group of girls again. You set him on the towel, going into the basket to pull out a large blanket, laying it out. Of course Karkat wastes no time crawling over to sit on the blanket while you lay out food.

"Would you like a juice box?" You offer Karkat apple juice, putting the straw in for him. He takes it curiously, turning it over till juice squirts out the straw, squirting his sleeve. He licks his sleeve then turns to the box, finally taking the straw in his mouth. You chuckle, hearing the box bubble as he blows into it. "You have to suck out the juice, Karkat." You smile as he drinks the box, finishing it quickly, holding out his hand; you spoil him, giving him another. Though this time, of course, you sit back and watch the poor guy try to get the straw out of the plastic.

Once the roast beef sandwiches come out, his eyes glue to you. Sipping the juice box from his broken, bent, and chewed straw.

After everything is set up, you hand him a plate. It's quiet as the two of you eat. Until Karkat starts growling. You look up to see someone petting his head. "Aww, I've never seen a troll with horns this small before." They exclaim, Karkat's growls only getting louder, making them pull back their hand.

"Karkat, don't scare people, they might think you bite.... Yeah, okay, he bites; I wouldn't bother him when he's eating." You smile nervously as the stranger backs off and leaves you two alone.

Nudging closer to Karkat, you reach over to pet his head, his face now buried in a cup cake. "Having fun, Karkat?" 

He nods setting down the now empty wrapper. "Want to lay in my lap for a bit and nap in the sun?" Karkat licks some frosting from his lips, purring as he lays down, head facing the calm waves as you pet him. Thankfully, there are less people now, and no one wanting to bother you. You admire how your black hoodie rides up, showing his grub scars. You reach over and pet his side softly, making him arch and purr. "Karkat, this was a great idea."

He nuzzles your lap, curling up beside you to get closer, though you didn't mind. After half an hour of petting, he falls asleep. He looks peaceful as he sleeps, so you let him rest. After another hour and a half you decide to carry him to the car. It is only a small ways away, so he doesn't wake. After he is safely in the car, you pack up and begin the drive home. He, of course, is laid out in the back seat. On the way back, you stop for coffee; buying him and yourself an icecap supreme each, decked out with whipped cream and caramel drizzle; you wonder if he'll like it or not. Oh well, if he doesn't like it, you'll just have two!

...  
...  
...  
...

You hear shuffling behind you. 

!!?

You glance up at the rear view mirror, catching Karkat in the act of leaning over to drink out of what was meant to be his. His hands are supporting him, holding onto the edge of the seat as he drinks from the straw. You can tell by the way his eyes dart back and forth that he is trying not to get caught.

"Hey, Karkat, you awake?" He jolts slightly, swallowing what is in his mouth. "Y-yeah, sorry, was I loud?"

"Hehe, no, it's fine; I got you a drink by the way. Since it was hot today. I didn't know if you liked icecaps, buuut I can see you do." He looks back and forth, snatching the drink out of the cup holder, sitting up in the back seat to drink it. "I don't know what you're talking about." You chuckle, pulling over by a troll park. "Oh yeah? You still have whipped cream on your face, from leaning over the drink."

"I DO NOT, YOU'RE FUCKING WITH ME! I MADE SURE NOT TOO!"

You grin at him getting defensive, turning to smile at him. "Yeah, I was fucking with you, thanks for being honest, though." You tease.

He turns red out of embarrassment. Then stutters as he sips the drink. "W-where are we?"

"At a troll park, I thought you might like to take a walk through it or something." It surprises you when he goes silent. "Karkat?"

"C-can we do something else?" He looks almost frightened as he stares past you and out the window. "Yeah, sure." You start the car again, pulling out. "Can I ask you why?"

"T-the other trolls don't really like me. Okay? Are you happy with your new found information? Has your curiosity been sated?" He crosses his arms. You can tell he's trying not to look upset so you keep going. "Yeah, it's okay; I get it... say... would you like to pick the movie we see?" You gasp suddenly, getting an idea. "We have to go home first, I have a surprise for you."

"Surprise?" His tail thumps against the seat. "Yeah, but we have to wait until later."

The rest of the ride Karkat is hyper, trying to guess the surprise. 

"Karkat, you're going to ruin it." 

"I can't help it, I'm so fucking excited!" 

You pull up to your driveway, opening his door for him before going inside. He pulls at your pant leg, looking up at you, begging. "Please tell me?"

"No, Karkat, it's going to be special." He whines and jumps up on the couch, looking into the kitchen as you put things away. You watch him out of the corner of your eye. He's about to say something but stops, looking down at his legs sadly. He probably wants to help, but can't. "Karkat? Can you get something for me?"

He sits up at attention, his tail sways slowly. "Yeah, what is it?"  
"Can you go upstairs and get the blanket from our bed." You smile seeing him blush from the word 'our'. "Yeah, sure." He hobbles upstairs happily while you prepare supper. When he comes downstairs you thank him and run out to your dad's mini van to put it away in the back.

When you come back inside, you find Karkat in the kitchen, picking up where you left off, cutting vegetables on wobbly legs as he forces himself to stand. He looks in pain yet proud to not be on all fours. 

"Did you wash your hands?"

 

He looks up with a frown. "Of course I did!" 

You smile, seeing his ears point down. "Hehe, just checking; thanks for helping, Karkat. I really appreciate it." He looks back to the vegetables, face red. "It's nothing."

You get behind him, cooking chicken on the stove, back facing his. "We're having chicken salad tonight, you better not eat the meat first." He whines, looking back at you. "But the meat's the best part."

"Too bad dude, my house my rules~" you grin, flipping the chicken and adding a few spices.

"I don't know John, you kind of owe me." He finishes chopping, mixing the greens. "How do I owe you!?" You turn to him, cocking a brow curiously. 

"The bathroom." He replies with a smirk as your face goes red. 

"I forgot about that.... F-fine, I'll give you extra chicken. Just take a seat and rest your legs, 'kay?"

You see him do a small fist pump before sitting at the table. "So... when are we going to the movie theatre?" 

You chop the chicken, turning to the table to portion the helpings, adding more chicken to Karkat's bowl than your own. "We're not going there anymore." He looks crestfallen, eyes going wide with shock. "W-what? Why the fuck not? I was good, wasn't I? Is this because I didn't want to go for a walk through that infested park!?" His eyes stay glued to you as he rambles, upset and angry while you walk around the table. He goes silent when you kiss him. "You aren't bad, Karkat, far from it. I was so happy with you that I wanted to do something better than sitting in a dark stuffy theatre." 

He pouts, looking forward. "I'm still mad..."

"So... why are we eating so early?" He keeps pouting, kicking his feet against the table. "Just because." You grin inwardly, passing him a bowl and fork. He glares at you as he picks out all the chicken, eating it first. "Pfft, you are so predictable."

"No shit, John, do you think these teeth are for vegetables?" You sit down, eating slowly. He, of course, glares at you when he can; this only makes you snicker. He tells you to shut up and looks down. If he only knew what you had in store.

Once finished you clear the plates, you lead him into the living room, where you distract him with tv shows till dark. "Okay, Karkat."

"What? Time for bed? Is that your big surprise?" He grumbles, clearly still upset.

You turn off the tv grabbing a few pillows and giving him a smile. "Can you put these in the van?"  
He goes quiet, looking down at them. "Are you making me sleep outside?"

"No, of course not, I'll be out in a sec; I just gotta grab a few things. Wait for me in the van." He nods, eyeing you suspiciously, carrying the pillows out under one arm on all fours.

After ten minutes, you come out with a duffle bag, a few more large pillows, and another blanket. Starting the van you look to Karkat. He's frowning and confused.

"This is the surprise!?"

...

"Camping, John? Really? Because I did a lot of that before finding you."

You stay quiet and continue driving, earning a loud groan from the troll next to you.

It's a half hour drive before you actually make it to your destination. Karkat is asleep as you pull through the booth, paying a man before backing into one of the lots. "Pssst, Karkat. Karkat~ wake up." He stirs slightly, making a small noise. "We're here." Slowly, he opens one eye and looks around. "Where the fuck is here?"  
"Look behind you." You smile, adjusting the radio before getting out of the van to open the back. When he turns his head, his ears tilt up. "W... wh... what? What is that big white thing?"

You set up the back like a bed, laying a blanket out with large pillows to lay on. You move the duffle bag to the side, opening it to reveal snacks off all kinds. "Karkat, come back here and lay down so I can cover you." He looks at you curiously, then at the makeshift bed. He crawls over the seat to lay down against the pillows, his back propped up. You cover him with the other warm blanket and crawl in beside him, handing him a canned drink as the large outdoor movie screen lights up.

"This is what you call a drive in. It's like a theatre, only outside, and we can lay down and cuddle. The best part is you can talk and not worry about freaking people out. No one ever pays attention to anyone else. Besides, people usually come to these to make out." He blushes lightly, looking down in the dark, you can tell he feels guilty. "Do you like it?" He nods, leaning closer to you as the commercials roll. "It's a cheesy romance, too. Well, at least the first one is. I thought you would like that." He smiles in the dark. "What's it called?" He holds your hand. "Well, it's actually three movies, Fifty First Dates, Mr. Deeds, and Happy Gilmore. It was Adam Sandler three for one night. You like him, right?" He nods, putting his head on your shoulder and giving your neck a kiss. "Fuck you." He says calmly.

"What? Why?" You look to him, concerned. "You outdid my bathroom stunt... by the way, all of them are romcoms, John." You chuckle, wrapping an arm around him. He leans over, kissing your cheek. "You're adorable, Karkat."  
"Don't push your luck, John. Hey... could I have some candy?"

"Who's pushing whose luck, here?" You smile, handing him some Twizlers. About half an hour into the movie, Karkat winds up in your lap. The blankets and pillows all bunch up around you. His tail folds nicely under him, wrapping around your leg. It is different but pleasant. You kiss his ear as he purrs,watching the movie. "Shhh, John, this is a good part." You kiss him again, this time on the horn, making him shudder against you. "John."

"Yes?" You whisper in his ear. 

"D-don't, I'm trying to fucking watch." 

You kiss his neck, wrapping arms around his stomach. "Then watch, I'm not stopping you." He leans back, letting you run your hands up and down his sides. You know his grub scars are sensitive, so you focus on them. You don't know why, but with Karkat it's so easy to be like this. It feels like you've known him for years and not a few days. He grips the blanket, leaning back against you, trusting you. Something about the relationship made him so trustworthy. He had it so rough. All you want to do is make him feel better.

Guess you have no choice. "Hey, Karkat?" You kiss him again on the neck. 

"Mmhmm?"

"What if we did something... risky? Like at the bathroom before."

He appears to think about it, ears going red. "B-But I'd have to hold in my genetic material till we got back." 

"Oh yeah, it was kind of messy, wasn't it?" You grin, rubbing his tummy. He surprises you a few moments later, whispering softly. "I g-guess I could try holding it in.." He arches against your touch. "We just can't rock the van, okay, Karkat?" He nods, swallowing.

Leaning back, you pull Karkat higher up on your lap, now sitting on your lower belly as you lean back, covering the two of you with a blanket. Reaching down, Karkat rubs you through your pants. Every breath sounds louder as the two of you keep quiet. Your hands snake down to Karkat's front, rubbing between his legs till you find his nook open. Thank god trolls don't wear pants.

You whisper into his ear, breathing softly. "O-okay, how about you unzip me and slide it in...we can rock back and forth s-slowly under the blanket so no one sees." He nods, trying to be stealthy as he unzips you. Your heartbeat sounds in your ears as his hand moves. "You okay, John? You're so much harder than normal." You breathe a shaky, "I'm fine, just excited," making him nod.

The night air is warm yet cool as Karkat pulls your throbbing member out through the boxers and fly of your pants. You move your hand when Karkat skips right to the action, pushing the tip against his moist lips. You kiss his neck as he slides down onto you, his tail wrapping tighter around your leg.

To anyone who passes the van, it looks like you are cuddling with your troll under the blankets. That makes it all the more exciting and risky. You give Karkat's ear little kisses as he moves, funny enough, you were sure Karkat was still watching the movie, despite his position. For a moment you turn his head to give him a heated kiss. He whines softly, most likely missing a good part. You have these movies at home though...

Karkat speeds up making you grab his hips. "Karkat...n-not too fast." He whimpers moving his hips slowly. You can tell by the way he squeezes you that he wants more. "I promise to give you something later, just endure it for now." You can feel him swallow as you mouth at his neck. He nods again, eyes half open. You keep rocking together till the first movie's done, and everyone gets up for popcorn and bathroom breaks. The two of you sit still, joined together under the blankets as people pass. Each glance makes you throb inside him. "How do y-you like the drive in?" You coo in his ear.

"F-fucking... good... I don't want to stop." You smile, feeling just as turned on as him, maybe more. He grinds into you ever so slightly to not move the blanket. "Karkat... wait just ten more minutes till they start the next movie. "But... I wanna." He whines as you run your hands over his stomach again where a small bulge sticks out. You rub it, feeling the outline of your own dick, feeling a slight tingle when you rub his belly. He squirms and struggles to keep his eyes open when you stroke yourself through him, his belly noticeably swelling under your touch. "Weird, it almost feels like your tummy's getting bigger." You note.

"I-it is, John. I'm n-not letting my bulge out, s-so material is building up inside... it feels really good." You feel him get tighter as you stroke, he grips the blankets with one hand and rocks against you slowly, supporting himself with the other. You can feel yourself grow closer with time. You're about to tell Karkat to slow down but stop when you notice the next movie had already started. Karkat whines, using his legs to bounce up and down slowly on your lap, more lifting and lowering himself slowly to get you deeper. "Karkat... I'm almost there." He nods and stops, lowering himself to twist his thighs, tail sliding up and down your leg as he rocks and grinds. It is intense orgasming from a slow fuck. He stills once you empty into him, he's shaking and quivering around your dick. Your hand rests on his stomach, you can feel it as he fills his genetic chamber. Even when you soften inside him, he still quivers and shakes.

When you look at his face all you can see is pure pleasure. You take a few moments to kiss his neck, letting ten minutes go by. He still hasn't moved, and the shakes almost seem to increase. It actually takes effort to pull out with how tight he is, and when you do, he spills a small amount of cum onto the blanket. He pants, gripping the blanket. "Karkat? You okay?"

He shivers once, like a chill ran up his spine, looking over to you with watery eyes. "S-still h-holding... in."

"Are you-?" You stop yourself making sure to whisper. "Are you still cumming?" He nods slightly. "Just hold on, 'kay?" He nods as you reach forward, cleaning him and yourself with a few napkins. Once you are all zipped up, you reach forward to see how he is doing. His tummy sticks out, but thankfully his nook is closed up and out of sight, though if you push hard enough, you can feel him ooze cum and whimper.

Carefully, you unwrap his tail and piggy back him to the small washroom near by. It isn't uncommon to help a troll to the bathroom, so you pay no mind to the others around you as you enter one of the stalls. You just pray they don't look at his needy face. Once in the bathroom, you help hold his hips above the toilet, one leg on either side of the bowl as he holds onto the toilet's back cover, facing the wall.

With one hand, you rub between his legs and kiss the back of his neck, it doesn't take long for him to empty into the bowl. He chirps and purrs in relief as he cums, almost collapsing in your arms when finished. "Good boy, Karkat." You praise him loudly, making him blush. You clean his spent body with toilet paper. Once finished, you walk him out like anyone would a troll. The stall and him clean. He looks satisfied as you wash both your hands and his, lifting him again. "Come on lazy, back to the van." He gives a small sigh leaning against your back as he's carried.

"John?" He looks up sleepily from the blankets. "Can we go home now? I'm tired." You grin, petting his head. "Sure thing, Karkat. s  
Sleep in the back; I'll drive home slow, 'kay?" He nods slowly, curling up in the blankets.

Once the van is shut, you take off slowly. You guess you really do love the little guy. Every time you learn something new, your bond only strengthens. You wonder. Just where will this little guy lead you tomorrow?

"Love you, Karkat."

.  
.  
.

"Mhnm nnn zzzzzz"

.  
.  
.

You smile.


	3. Notice me senpai.~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks once again to the lovely spasticVocalist! For being amazing and editing this ! :D enjoy this chapter.~  
> I'm very great full to all her hard work!  
> Spastic when you see this email me something you would like to see in a chapter. ;)   
> Lol yeah I just put this in chapter summery. To lazy to retype into notes.

"Karkat. Hey, wake up." 

The troll groans, rolling onto his stomach. "Five more minutes." His tail flicks once, lazily, when you pull off the blankets. 

"Karkat, I'm taking you to the troll groomer." 

"Huh?!" Karkat sits up in alarm, eyes wide. "Are you fucking serious!?" 

You nod, giving him a smile. 

"No. NO. NOOOoo!" He turns to hide his head under his pillow. 

You can't help but reach forward to grab his tail. Thankfully, he stops talking - or moving, for that matter. You hold onto it for a few seconds before giving two gentle tugs. 

"Ahh, hey, hey! Let go of my tail if you're going to fucking pull on it!" 

You get curious; holding onto the end. With one hand, you circle the base of his tail with your fingers, slowly pulling to the tip. He goes limp and purrs, with his ass in the air. Once you reach the tip, you do it again. 

"Rrrrmnphassssrrrinmmmnnphsssrr."

Your shoulders bounce as you chuckle, letting him go. "Come on, Karkat; I washed your sweater... And sewed the rips.~" You chime. 

"Ughhh... fine." He sits up, lazily pushing down on his arms. The pillow falls to the mattress with a soft thud. "Bring on the torture." He groans.

"Oh, shush, you big baby. Here." You hand him his top, turning and going downstairs. You plan to get his hair trimmed and washed by a professional. In truth, you also plan to take him to a Trollnarian. They are the ones who treat and check to make sure each Troll stays healthy. Karkat needs his shots and breed type. You can't help being curious about what type Karkat is. You know he isn't a queen or royal type since he doesn't have fins. He could be a royal purple, though, with his constant outbursts and attitude. The others are put into a spectrum of colors. The best hint you have is from the bath you gave him. The water turned a light red/pinkish color. Maybe he was dark red? But they are generally calm and easy going. He could have just been covered with something. His cum is also a bright red... you don't think that's normal, so you better get him checked. 

"I'm ready." Says the quiet troll, walking down the stairs. He gives a yawn, covering his mouth. 

"Karkat, you're walking on two feet!" 

He looks down, wiggling his toes before grinning. "I guess I feel good enough to walk again." 

You watch him, amazed, as he walks down the stairs, putting one clawed foot in front of the other. 

"I thought you would have been out for another week or something!" 

He grins, cheeky and proud. "We Trolls have a much faster healing rate than you humans!" He places his hands on his sides, puffing out his chest. You smile and tell him breakfast is ready. It makes you happy to see him in such a good mood. "What are we having?" He looks at you curiously. 

"Cereal; I can add banana slices or strawberries." 

He sits down on his favourite stool, tail swaying behind him. "Yes." 

"Uh. Yes to what, Karkat?" You ask, getting out the bowls.

"Both." He replies, to which you roll your eyes. 

"Alright, but just because I like you." 

He grins, watching you get things ready. You place a bowl in front of him. Surprisingly, he uses a spoon and eats slowly. Probably no longer fretting about when or if he would get another meal. Though, if someone were to grab for that bowl, you'd bet $10 that he'd try to stab them with his spoon.

Once the two of you are finished, you get dressed and grab Karkat's leash. "Come on, Karkat, you get to stick your head out the window again.~" At that he looks excited and follows eagerly. 

The ride is nice, and small chat ensues, along with Karkat being typical Karkat, sticking his head out the window making excited little chirps. Once you pull up, he seems to go quiet.

"Do I have to?" He whines, looking over. 

"Yes, Karkat, your hair is hanging in your eyes. You have to get it cut." 

He whimpers, looking up at you and leaning over your lap. You don't look down, knowing what he is planning. 

"Karkat, get off. I have to get out."

Slowly, he pulls off, pouting as you get out and walk around to let him out. 

"You can walk upright if you like, if that makes you feel better." 

He smiles, getting out of the car and walking on two feet. You pull him slowly, getting looks from one or two people as you enter the building. 

"Welcome. Aww, that must be Karkat. Did you teach him that? Mr. ..." She looks at a paper, "Egbert?" 

You smile cheerfully at the woman behind the desk. "No, he just likes to walk like that; he's really smart. So, is there anyone before us? Or...?" 

She looks dazed or still half asleep as she stands. "Oh, yes. Wow, sorry. Yeah, you can go in now. The groomer's just through that door. You guys are our first appointment." 

"Thanks." 

Opening the door, you lead Karkat into a small room. It looks kind of like a huge bathroom, with a drain in the middle of the floor. An older woman waits for you, holding scissors. "You can leave him right here; I'll comb and cut his hair, then give him a scrub. You can wait in the waiting room, if you like." She swings her hand as she speaks, perfectly pampered manicured nails waving around in the air.

You glance at Karkat. He looks terrified. Note to self: she would make a great halloween costume. Instead of leaving, you take one of the seats to the side, crossing your arms. "I'll stay right here and watch." You smile reassuringly at Karkat. She nods and begins working, attempting to brush through his wild locks. Karkat whimpers at the constant tugs. 

"It's okay, Karkat, just relax. She'll be done soon, and then we can go home." 

She then pulls him down into a sitting position, muttering about him standing. He looks like a mop when she's finished - hair drooping in his eyes. 

"What style? Anything in particular?" 

You shake your head. "No. Just a trim, about as short as mine... Maybe a bit longer." 

She nods, running a comb through his hair before snipping. She removes his sweater, and he seems to calm down, till she grabs a removable hose to rinse him off. Like a detachable shower head, she aims it at him. He yelps when sprayed and runs to the other side of the room, pushing his body against the tile wall, his leash trailing behind him. 

"Hey! That's not cold water is it?" You look to her, holding your temper. You hope she just spooked him - not wanting to get angry at a stranger. 

"Of course it is, it's cold for high bloods that we get. It's fine, trolls are made to take it. I think I just scared him is all." 

You shake your head. "He hates cold water. Either make it warm or I'm leaving." You place your hands on your hips, making a point. 

She scowls. "Alright... I'll be right back." She soon leaves, presumably to turn up the heat on the water. Looking around, you don't see any kind of heat gage or nob, only an on and off switch. They must keep the switches in the next room.

Karkat runs over to you, almost laying in your lap. 

"Shhh, it's okay, Karkat. She's making it warmer." 

"S-s-shut up, you're not the one freezing." He says, shivering. 

"Yeah, but I can see more of your cute face now." You smile at him; he's about to say something when the door swings open. She comes back in and walks over to you, grabbing his leash. He looks like he's about to cry when he's dragged back over to the drain. 

Instead of sitting and waiting, you get up and hold out your hand. "Spray me, first." 

She looks at you, huffing. "Why would I do that?" She replies. 

"Because I asked you too. I want to make sure it's the right temperature." 

She looks a bit nervous, holding out the sprayer before pulling back the trigger. 

Almost immediately, you pull your hand back. Looking down, you see that she scalded your hand. You look up at her without saying a word, grabbing Karkat's leash with your good hand and his sweater with your other shaking one. He stares at your hand, worried. 

"Where are you going!?" She yells behind you as you slam the door. 

It is a known fact that you can kill a troll with hot water. The higher on the color scale they are, the more pain they receive from boiling water. The more royal the breed of troll, the cooler their core temperatures, since most high bloods live in the colder parts of the sea. Most trolls can't even handle a steamy bath. 

It is horrible how the skin changes color - marked permanently. Their skin burns, blisters, scars, dries out, peels or just hurts under the extreme heat. Sometimes, it freaks them out so much that they get a heart attack and just fall over. The most trolls to die in this way are the rust bloods. They don't do well with pain, generally.

Some trolls like warm water, but anything more than that hurts - like a sauna or a hot tub. You aren't sure what Karkat is, but you know he likes warm water, and she doesn't know that! 

The next thing you know, you are back at the front desk, Karkat standing beside you. He is quiet, putting on his sweater. In the end they apologize, they even offer you deals, you don't even have to pay for the hair cut. (Not that you were planning to.) 

While you are walking out, the lady from the back comes up and hands you an envelope. She asks you not to sue and absconds back to the back. You know that if they hurt a troll, that's an "oh well" moment, but if they hurt a person, they could lose everything - and more. This is just a reminder of how trolls are viewed.

You get into the car, letting Karkat in first. 

"... Is your hand okay?" Karkat looks over to you timidly, his question hanging in the air like a dodgy topic. 

"Yeah, it's fine, just red. Stings a little, though." He remains silent as you look over your hand, setting the envelope to the side. It's probably full of coupons. 

You almost chuckle when you hear a purr bubble up from Karkat. Instead, you look over, cocking your brow questioningly, making him blush lightly. "What's got you purring?" You ask with a growing grin. 

"Well. Uh... Fuck, you just... you jumped in to help me, and you were so concerned. And you let yourself get hurt... for me." He mumbles, looking down shyly.

"Of course, Karkat, I care for you. Don't ever forget that." You smile. Now finding the pain a little more tolerable, you pull out of the parking lot, heading towards the Alternian clinic to see a Trollnarian about Karkat. 

"Where are we going, John? Home is the other way." He looks around, a little worried. Maybe Karkat knows the area. 

"Just making one more stop before going home." 

He swallows nervously, sinking back in his seat, thankfully dry now.

You keep driving; he shuffles nervously beside you. Only when you hear paper rip and a gasp do you turn your head. Karkat's sitting there with a lap full of money.

You pull over, confused. "Karkat? Where did you get that!?" In his hand is the envelope, inside said envelope is easily over $1,000. 

She slipped you money to stay quiet. 

Karkat places all the money back into the ripped envelope, placing it in the glove box. "Holy shit, John. She must have been the owner." 

"Yeah. Shit... How about Chinese tonight?" You give a small grin, looking over to the troll who smiles and nods.

After you get going again, it takes you ten minutes to reach the clinic. 

By then, Karkat is wailing and holding onto the seat for dear life. "I'm not fucking going in there! I told you I'm not a pet!!" 

"Karkat!" You pull on his midsection trying to get him out. "You have too! Human doctors know nothing about troll anatomy! Just stop being a baby!" He shakes his head, digging his claws into the seat. "Karkat! Uh, if you let go I'll give you a treat or something!" He suddenly lets go; you fall on your ass, and he lands on top of you. "Ugh. Did you have to let go that suddenly?" You take a shallow breath - the wind knocked out of you.

Karkat gives you a cheeky smile before licking your cheek. 

You don't even notice the person walking behind you until they comment, "Aww, what a cute troll, he must really love you." The woman smiles and continues on, walking her own troll towards the building. 

"Come on, Karkat." You stand with a sigh, holding Karkat's leash as you walk towards the doors. He follows, walking upright for all to see; most people just clap and smile as he passes. 

"Excuse me, I'm John Egbert, I'm here for Karkat's appointment." You stand nervously, the ache in your hand not helping, as the woman behind the counter judges you. She looks down at her papers, then back at you both. 

"Take a seat, Mr. Egbert, the Trollnarian will be with you soon." 

You nod, pulling Karkat to take a seat. He sits next to you in a chair like a person, the other trolls glare at him from the floor. It doesn't last long though. They stare just enough for Karkat to notice, and not their owners. Karkat's shoulders droop, and his tail shakes. You pretend not to notice them, taking Karkat into your lap and petting his head. "Don't worry buddy, it's not that scary. It's going to be over before you know it." 

He calms down a bit when the other trolls look away. As you pet him your name is called. "Mr. Egbert, we are ready for you and Karkat. Please follow me." You nod, walking down the hall. You hear clicks, purrs, soft chirps, yelps and all other manner of sounds on the way. 

"Your troll can sit on the table."   
The man you meet is middle aged, his face and arms full of scratches. He is obviously enthusiastic about his job. He picks up a small needle, holding his hand out for Karkat. "Do you know how to shake, Karkat?" 

Slowly, Karkat holds out his hand. You're not sure if Karkat has ever gotten blood drawn. You get up, standing beside the table and grabbing his other hand. "Look at me, Karkat," you smile, trying to distract him. When the doctor sticks him, Karkat whimpers and squeezes your hand. 

You hear the doctor make an odd sound as he looks over the vile of blood. You can see it from where you stand; it looks bright red, like a candy apple or, comparably, a stop sign. "This is strange... we're going to have to keep him for observation. He could be sick; I've never seen a cast this color before. He might even be in a whole new cast all his own." 

You shake your head, holding his hand. "I'm sorry, but no. He's coming home with me, he's here for casting, a quick check up, and his shots." 

He looks a bit troubled before putting away the blood sample. "Alright, we can't force it. But we will ask you to stay close by. If you don't live close, we advise you to spend a night in the hotel next door. It's pet friendly and has a relaxing pool area. I'll even ask for a special room for you two." He smiles before continuing the examination, using his gloved fingers to open Karkat's mouth, peeking inside. "Hmm, his teeth aren't as sharp as most trolls... could you get him up on all fours and take off his top?" You nod, instructing Karkat with your hands. Karkat looks at you nervously as he stands on all fours, bare naked and on display. What the doctor does next kind of makes you giggle, you knew what was about to go down when he started looking for gloves. Though for the most of it you hold back, you know what is coming up.

Karkat shivers and flinches when the troll doctor touches him with the cold stethoscope. "His breathing is normal... reactions normal." He pulls out a few instruments, looking over to you. "Could you hold him still while I take his temperature?" 

You nod, glancing over at Karkat, his eyes are shut tight. You're kinda glad they are. You put your left arm around Karkat's back, your right hand holding his. "Shh, Karkat, take a deep breath and relax." 

He does so, yelping in surprise when the doctor sticks the thermometer up his ass. He squeezes your hand, ears going down as he whimpers. 

You can't help but blush at the display, Karkat's front sinking to the table, ass in the air. "Good boy, Karkat, almost done." You coo in his ear, getting a shaky sigh from him. He seems to relax when it's pulled out. "Hmm... that's odd. He doesn't appear to be sick, but his body temperature exceeds a human's on the inside. He must be some new kind of troll. Hold that pose, Karkat." The doctor pats the troll's back, turning to the desk and putting on gloves. Karkat whimpers, looking over to you. 

"Umm, sir? What are you doing next?" 

"Oh, I'm just making sure his prostate is okay, it's just a double check since his temperature is so high." 

You blush and nod. "Alright, but could you be quick? I don't know how much longer he'll sit still."

"I'll see what I can do." You hear the snap of his gloves as he speaks. Walking over to Karkat, he places one hand on his back, the other hand disappears between Karkat's legs and under his tail. Karkat squeezes your hand and chirps. 

"Everything seems to be working fine." He smiles, pulling out his fingers. 

"How do you know that?" You ask curiously, giving Karkat back his sweater. 

"His reaction, since trolls can't talk, we have to listen to a sound of pleasure or distress. If it hurts then something is wrong. I also check for any abnormalities." He tosses the gloves and washes his hands before going into a drawer. "Here's the number for the hotel next door. Would you and Karkat be able to stay there while I rush his blood test? This sort of thing doesn't happen often. Don't worry, the hospital is covering all expenses. There is a pool and spa too. Ask for Ritchie, then tell him who you are. He's a good friend of mine and a Troll enthusiast." 

You nod, surprised, taking the small slip of paper. "Does this mean something could be wrong with Karkat?" You try to hide it, but your worry can be heard as you speak. 

"Well, there is always that possibility. He looks healthy, though. Depending on the results, we might have to give him a cat scan. And if he's a new spectrum color, we would like a photo with him. Maybe some additional information from you to give him regular check ups to make sure he's happy and healthy. We need to protect rare creatures like this." He smiles again. Despite all the scratches on him, he must really be excited about Karkat.

"Well, since he appears healthy, it's time for the little guy's shot. It shouldn't hurt too bad. Can you handle one poke Karkat? If you can, I'll give you a healthy snack." He flicks the needle, some liquid leaks from the tip as he moves closer. He must have said the magic word because Karkat sits still. He rubs a swab over Karkat's back leg before sticking him softly. 

Food. He promised to give Karkat food. The magic words. You snicker to yourself, watching the Doc dispose of the needle. When he turns, Karkat is sitting on the edge of the table with his hand out, tears beading in the corner of his eyes as he pouts, trying to look tough as he holds back tears.

"You sure are a smart troll, aren't you?" He hands Karkat what looks like a cookie or biscuit; it's gone in two bites. You thank the doctor, giving Karkat a piggy back out of the building. "So, Karkat. Would you like to go to a hotel?... How's your ass?" You smirk, feeling him tense. 

"Don't fucking remind me." He mumbles against your neck. 

"So is that a yeah?" You grin. 

"Yeah... Hey, how's your hand?" 

You almost forgot about it, the pain is dull now - not too serious. "Yeah, it's fine, doesn't even hurt anymore." 

Instead of going to your car, you walk across the street to Alterni-INN. A surprisingly fancy place for such a lame name. Like a Canadian Inn on steroids, only it's troll themed. "John, are you worried?" 

You take a few steps before replying. "Yes." 

Karkat purrs, nipping your neck. "Don't be. I feel fine. I've always been like this. But now I have you, John." 

You can't help but laugh. "Wow, dude, that was hella corny." When the doors to the hotel opens, you are welcomed by lobby music (kinda like elevator music but classier). You set Karkat down and walk over to the counter with his leash in hand. You ding the bell once... twice. The second more of a guilty pleasure. 

"Yes? How may I help yo-" he stops, looking next to you to the troll peeking over the counter with guilty eyes, having dinged the bell. You guess Karkat's legs are still irritated, seeing that he is walking on all fours again. 

"Hehe, sorry, guess he likes the bell, too." You pet his head with a grin. "Do you know who Ritchie is? Can you tell him John and Karkat are here?" 

His eyes light up as he practically jumps over the counter, leaning far enough to look at Karkat. "So, you are our special guest! It's a pleasure to meet you! He is just beautiful! Did you just get your hair cut? It looks like you need a good shower, buddy." 

"Yeah, long story." You chuckle at his excitement. 

"Let me escort you to your room. All food and service provided will be thanks to the Trollnarian clinic across the street. Yes, that goes for the owner, too. Here is where the public pool is, and here are your key cards. You can take this elevator here to go straight to your room. You can also take the stairs, if your troll likes that better." He steps into the elevator, still talking; you can't help but take in Karkat's smile. Right now he's on the spot, and in a good way.

"Oh, I know this is unprofessional, but may I pet your troll?" 

You glance over to Karkat, seeing him making 'the face': eyes large and tail wagging as he looks up at the man. "Yeah, go for it. Hehe, Karkat you are such an attention hog." 

As soon as the door opens, the man once again picks up talking and opens two large doors to a magnificent room. "This is the room you'll be staying in." Once the light adjusts, you're left speechless. Marble flooring, a large kitchen, large glass windows cover an entire wall, two large white beds, big screen TV, a hot tub, a mini bar, along with a large walk-in bathroom.

You and Karkat are left speechless. 

"It is quite impressive, isn't it? The last person to stay here was a young woman with her lime blood Troll. Poor thing passed of old age a few years ago..." He sighs in reminiscence, "I was just a bellhop then, such wonderful memories. I got to touch the last lime blood!! Well, enjoy yourselves! Push that button on the wall, there, for service."

"Thanks, Ritchie." You smile. 

"No problem, sir, just doing my job." When he leaves, Karkat stands, looking around, then runs to the kitchen, and to the big screen TV. "THIS WAS SO FUCKIG WORTH GETTING A FINGER UP THE ASS!!" He smiles, exploring the large room, you instead fall back on one of the beds. It's warm... and vibrating. 

"Awwwww, Karkat, come here! You have to lay on this bed." 

He looks over, curiously, running over to flop down beside you. "S-shit... Mmmnmm," he purrs, laying still as you un-clip his leash. 

"Karkat, can you stay here while I move the car?" 

"Mmnn, like I was going to fucking move... Ahhhh...." 

You get up with a smile, giving him a quick kiss before grabbing one of the room cards. "I'll be right back." 

You figure that maaaybe you shouldn't keep a large amount of money in your car, so you move it and the car, grabbing swim trunks from your trip to the beach and walk back up to your room.

You return to Karkat laying in the same place, so of course you walk over, giving him a deeper kiss than earlier. He wakes up, kissing you back. He tries to pull you down further, but your hands stop you from crushing the guy. "Karkat?" 

"Mmmnn," he answers sleepily.

"Want to go swimming with me?" 

"Hot tub." He mumbles. 

"Karkat, you can't go in the hot tub." 

"And why not?" He wraps both legs around you, pulling you closer. 

"Because you could get hurt." You blush at the pull. 

"I like hot water; besides, if I don't like it, I won't get in. My blood's different remember? Plus, I had a stranger's finger in my ass, I want to try the hot tub... or take a bath." 

"Aww, Karkat, you didn't shower after your haircut. Now there's going to be loose hair all over the bed." You and Karkat get up, inspecting the bed . He indeed got the bed full of hair. "Pfft, Karkat, you could make another troll out of all that." He stands beside the bed as you sweep your hand over the sheets. Once finished, you turn to Karkat, picking him up by his middle. "In the shower we go!" You smile as he flails half heartedly. 

"Hey, I can walk, you know!"

"Yeah, but do you want to?" He clings to you, shaking his head. "Told you... you're like a good luck charm aren't you?" 

He looks confused as you set him down. "What do you mean? How am I, in any way, lucky?"

You turn on the shower, giving him a smile. "Well, you've made me happy. We got a grand AND a free haircut. And now we are in a big dandy hotel! This is awesome and fun, and for once I'm not alone." 

"John... are you trying to make me cry? Or are you naturally this sappy?" 

You think about it tilting your head. "Huh... I never thought about how corny that would sound."

"Oh my fucking gog, you are such a hopeless romantic." 

"Oh? So, I'm romantic now?" You wiggle your eyebrows, giving a small chuckle.

 

"Shut up, just get in the shower with me, John. You wanna wash me, fuck me, or watch?" He purrs, going for your pants. By now it shouldn't surprise you with how fast he can get them off, but it does.

"How can you take off pants that fast? You never wear any." They fall to the floor, making you shiver. 

"I can't help it, I'm just excited." 

You lift your shirt up and off your head then his. "I didn't even answer your question. What if I fixed you?" You snicker. 

He gasps, ears going down. "You wouldn't!" 

"Pfft, don't worry, Karkat, I wouldn't do that to you."

"Of course not! Do you want me to turn into a fat, depressed, lazy fuck!? What if we trolls strapped you to a table, and cut off your reproductive orbs?!" 

You kiss him to shut him up, pulling him into the warm shower. "You lost me at 'strap you down'. Just relax, Karkat, and enjoy the shower." He tries grabbing you several times, but you bat him away, making him whine. You don't want to, but you concentrate on washing Karkat's hair. He doesn't mind your fingers running through his short black locks instead.

"Karkat."

"Mmm?"

"No fucking in the hot tub."

His ears angle down again, and he turns around, upset. "But why? Why not? Did I do something bad? Is it because I tried to touch your human bulge?" 

You shake your head with a grin. "No, it's just that... well... Troll cum is kinda bright and colourful. And it's not like something at home where I can wash or replace it. And on top of that, no one knows about us. So, it would look strange if you made a mess." 

He pouts, hair matting against his face. "That means we can't do it on the fluffy bed either... this fucking sucks."

"Karkat, people don't have to have sex to be in a relationship." 

He mumbles and looks to the side, "I know... I just think it feels really good." 

You hug him, pulling him close and hearing him grunt before he hugs you back. He doesn't say it, but you know he loves being close.

He places his head on your shoulder as he stands, letting the water wash over his back. 

After, you pat him dry with a clean hotel towel, giving him a bath robe to wear that matches yours. "Hey, let's watch tv before we try the hot tub." You walk over to the large couch, sitting in your bath robe. Karkat watches you as you fiddle with the remote. You flip through a few channels before Karkat snatches the remote, going back a few channels and turning up the volume. 

"Karkat, don't just grab!" 

"Shh," he doesn't even look at you as he paps the side of your face.

Turning your head, you see what catches his attention. Bold words proclaim "new Troll discovered" as they scroll across the bottom of the screen. You still have some hope until they go live... outside the hotel you are staying at.

"Good afternoon, Wanda Banks reporting to you live from the Alterni-INN, where the new breed currently resides. We don't have much information about this troll, but according to a local source, he is a sight to behold. Ritchie? Some comments?" She holds the mic out to the receptionist from earlier... The bastard. 

It isn't too long before Karkat gets up, looking back and forth before spotting a small balcony next to the glass window. 

"Karkat, what are you doing...?" 

He opens the sliding door, standing on his back legs. 

"Karkat? Talk to me, buddy." 

He steps out, catching the attention of the cameraman. Watching both the TV and his back, you stare as he proudly places two middle fingers in the air before backing up back into the hotel.

You watch as the excited man from before jumps up and down, practically foaming at the mouth. "Did you see that!? Did you!?!!! Look how smart he is!!! I told you he was amazing!!!" The woman just stares, dumbfounded. The camera man obviously having to catch her attention to snap her out of it.

You look over to Karkat, about to say something till you catch him giving the biggest, smuggest smirk you have ever seen. "You are such a little shit disturber." You smile as he grins back at you. 

"Do you have any idea how many trolls I just gave the finger too? They're going to regret ever fucking with me! Everyone's going to know the truth!" 

"Ooooooor, they're going to think you're the first talking, intelligent troll." 

"I'll just tell them straight out," Karkat said with a pout.

"What if they think you speak troll and English?"

"What do you mean, John?" 

You blush, looking forward. "You know... those cute little troll noises. It would be like saying trolls have their own language." You turn off the TV, turning to Karkat. "Why do you want everyone to know this so bad? You don't get treated well by the other trolls, so why are you trying so hard to make them look good?"

He turns his head to the side, looking down. 

"Karkat?" 

"Can we talk about this later?"

You nod, wrapping arms around him and pulling him close. "Want to get in the hot tub now?"

He nods, looking up at you. 

"I'll even give you a massage, how about it?" 

His ears perk up as he gives you a small smile. "Well, it sounds nice. I've never had one before."

You give him a kiss on the cheek before walking to the oversized hot tub, starting it up. "Just tell me if it's too hot, okay, Karkat?" 

You see him walking over to the bed and grabbing your trunks for you, then walking back over and giving you a nod. "Of course; do I look like an idiot? Do you test the water with your finger or jump in, John? Oh, you test it with your finger! Humans aren't the only species that do that. So, no. No, I will not jump in like an idiotic wriggler and hurt myself."

You kiss his nose, pushing the trolls bathrobe off his shoulders. You can tell the troll is aroused but holding back, the place between his legs looking a light red instead of its usual grey. "Remember: no sex in the hot tub. That would be hella hard to explain to the hotel people." 

"Ritchie would probably swim in it while no one was looking." 

You stifle a giggle as you put on your swimming trunks. "Karkat, that's, pfft, not very nice. He might hear you."

Karkat snickers, watching you slip into the warm, bubbling water. "You were thinking the same thing, John, admit it." 

You shake your head with a smile, your stomach knotting up with nerves as Karkat walks to the edge, sticking his finger into the water. "So... how is it?" You have stopped laughing by now, comfortably situated in the hot water as you watch Karkat's face for any sign of distress. But what happens next makes you smile. 

He slips in, purring. "It's so fucking WARM." Karkat purrs, leaning forward slightly as he holds onto the edge of the underwater seat inside the hot tub. You guess he can't take cold water. That would explain why he freaked out the first time you gave him a bath.

"Karkat?"

He hums, moving closer to you and placing his head on your shoulder. 

"Do you want a massage?" 

He opens his eyes, looking up at you before turning his back towards you. You grab him by his hips to lift him onto your lap. He lets out a surprised squeak at this. 

"Karkat, that was adorable."

"Shut up, you surpris-ed... Fuck." He quiets down once you begin kneeding his shoulders. When you push your knuckles into his back, he chirps and arches his back. You're no expert, but you'd say it feels good. His back is tough and hard to work. After a few minutes, he becomes more relaxed. Cheeks red, Karkat trills, a shiver running through him as you rub circles into his back.

A knock sounds at your door, and you jump. "Who is it?" 

Karkat sits still, relaxed and quiet.

"Sorry to disturb you, Mr.Egbert. Your results are in, and, um, there is a news lady here to see you." He sounds nervous, as if trying to get on your good side, not wanting to sound like a snitch. 

"You can come in, we don't mind." It is a normal thing to see bare trolls, so you allow them in. 

The same woman from outside walks in backwards, facing the camera. "Here we have it, inside access to the new type of breed. Mr. Egbert-?" She turns, suddenly stopping mid sentence. "Is your troll in a hot tub?" 

You look at Karkat, then at her. Back to Karkat again, then back to her. "I think so." 

Karkat snickers softly, trying to hold back from laughing. 

"So, I guess it's good news if you're in here." 

She smiles holding her microphone. "You sure bet it is! You are the proud owner of a rare new breed of Troll. The first ever reported with bright red blood! How do you feel?" She holds out her microphone, leaning over the tub. 

"Well. I feel warm... and wet." By now, Karkat pulls his hand up to cover his mouth. His ears are pushed down as he tries not to laugh. 

She looks over to Karkat. "Is there something wrong with your troll? He doesn't look so good." 

You think about it for a second before leaning down and whispering onto Karkat's ear, "Dude. I can't. I just can't. You have to say something." 

You feel yourself crack up as Karkat lifts his hands from his mouth. "Lookin' better than you, lady."

The room goes quiet other than the laughter from both of you.

She stands upright, holding the mic to her mouth. "Excuse me?"

Karkat growls at her, making you a bit nervous. 

"What he's trying to say is that neither of us owns the other. I let Karkat do and say what he wants. And... uh, I see him as an equal. He's like any other human I know. But better."

"No, I mean, he spoke. Is this some kind of cheap trick?" 

You look surprised, wrapping arms around him. "No! Of course not! He's been speaking for as long as I know!"

"What makes you sure he's not a human in disguise?" She holds the mic out with furrowed brows. 

"Are you blind, lady? Just look at him! He's a troll! He even has a tail!"

"No way in hell I'm flashing everyone to prove it." Karkat mumbles. "You would think that you'd see some weird dangly bits sitting here, if I were human." 

She's about to ask another question till you interrupt her.

"I think it's time this weird hot tub interview was over." You stare at her, hopping she gets the message. Karkat emphasizes your words with a growl.

"Wait, just one more question." 

You sigh, closing your eyes for a moment. "Sure, one more question."

"What kind of relationship do you two have?"

The room goes silent... of course she would catch that. And of course she would ask that last. "Ummm... Well."

"We are mates. I'm his and he's mine. Simple as that. So back off, no more of your idiotic questions." Karkat snaps. She nods and thanks you for your time before leaving with the very excited Richie.

"You said it... you said it on national television." Your cheeks flush, eyes watching the tip of Karkat's tail poking out of the water. 

"John? Are you mad?" He worriedly looks back at you over his shoulder.

"No... it's just... going to be strange wherever we go. We have to be extra careful now."

"Why? I can defend you, if that's what you're worried about." 

You sigh, pulling him against your wet chest, his tail brushing your side. "It's you I'm worried about."


	4. PB and J.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, finally, this was a long time I the making. I'm going to finish this before I continue the others.

"No...it's just....going to be strange where ever we go. We have to be extra careful now."  
"Why?! I can defend you if that's what you're worried about." Karkat barks back, tail swaying behind him. You sigh pulling him against your chest, his tail brushing your side. "It's you I'm worried about..."

"You don't have to worry about me John. I can take care of myself. In fact; I could take care of you and me." He purrs sliding himself against your hidden member. You flinch grabbing his sides lightly. "H-hey what did I say about doing it in the hot tub?" 

He grumbles reaching under the water to grab at your growing stiffness, giving you a few strokes. "What are you doing Karkat?!" 

"The backstroke, what does it look like I'm doing?" He grins licking his lips. "Karkat I just finished saying-" He stops you, placing a clawed digit against your lips. "You said I would dirty the water...you said nothing about you. Besides; we could always take this to the bathroom or ...kitchen if you prefer?" 

You gasp feeling his hand glide against you. You give in, nodding. "Bathroom." You mutter. 

Slowly you both get up, not even drying off as you make your way to the bathroom. Somewhere along the way, Karkat managed to get your trunks off. You now sit on the edge of the tub as Karkat laps at your tip. His purrs shooting through you like some portable vibrator.

It's later when you're nook deep in the troll, the phone rings. It's your cell. No one phones your cell so you assume that it's an emergency. But instead of pulling out of the troll, you carry him with, to get the phone.  
"H-hello?" You sound winded in your haste and lust but try to pass for tired as you talk. "Dude! Why didn't you tell me!? You left your bro high and dry over here. I didn't even know you had a troll. I'd give you a fist bump but my arm's not long enough."

You take in a shallow breath, shifting the troll in your lap before replying. " Dave?"  
"Yeah it's Dave, who else? The milk man? Oh wait, give me a second. Nope sorry, you're out of luck, I just ran out."  
"Dave, can you call me back? I'm kinda busy at the moment."  
"Huh? Why? What are you doing? Can't you do it la.....what's your troll's name?"  
"Karkat." You shift making a small grunt as the troll slides up slightly, arms around your neck.  
"Are you fucking Karkat?" 

Your face goes red at the comment. Of course Dave would be straight forward! It was Dave you were talking about. "What gives you that idea!?" You get a tad bit too defensive as the troll squirms on your lap. "You guys said something about you being a thing on the news. I thought we established this before. How could you not tell me? I thought we were bros. what about the code man? The code!"

"Dave I'm serious..mnn Karkat quit it...." You get sidetracked, with the way Karkat grinds on you. "John..."  
"Uuhhhh what Dave?"  
"Put Karkat on the phone."  
You pause looking forward at the troll with the large half open eyes. "Uhh ...he's a little busy at the moment."  
"I don't care dude, just give him the phone."  
"K-Karkat it's my friend Dave. He wants to talk to you."  
You hand Karkat the phone nervous. "What!?" Karkat barks.  
"Well, don't you sound nice."  
"I would be a lot nicer if you weren't interrupting me and John. Hurry up and finish talking so that we can mate. It was just getting good." 

"Pfft hand the phone to John dude."  
You feel yourself throb and turn red at Karkat's assertive nature, quickly grabbing the phone when it's offered to you. "Wow, way ta go dude. I approve. Go and have fun you kids~." 

You don't even take time to say goodbye. You hang up the phone and set it back on the kitchen table, deciding to finish there. You grab the ice bucket from the counter behind you and set it on the ground as Karkat gripped the table. Something about someone knowing what you were doing just ...made it so much more enjoyable. 

"John? Ahh w-what's gotten into y-you mnnn." You grip his hips as you thrust harder, making him lean forward; his wet chest leaning against the table. "J-John if you keep going like that I ...I'm going to m-make a mess."  
"D-don't worry Karkat, just enjoy it." 

Karkat nods , drooling onto the table with his ears down moaning loudly. It doesn't take long when you angle yourself for him, aiming his bulge toward the bucket. When he cums all you hear is a slur of curses and chants, that is; if your name was a chant.

After you get cleaned up and dispose of the mess; you both put on a bath robe and lounge.  
"Karkat?"  
"Mmmm?" He opens one eye.  
"Are you ready to go home tomorrow?" He groans and moves closer to you on the warm heated/vibrating bed. "Home? Where's that?" He gives a little grin making you chuckle. 

"Come on Karkat. We can't overstay our welcome."  
"Yeah I know." He pouts. "You should get a place like this."  
"Maybe you should Karkat."  
"What why me?" He looks at you in shock. "Well, if trolls get equal rights...you can work." You grin as the grey leaves his face. "I never thought about that."  
You smile holding his hand. "Don't worry, you can be my trophy house wife. You just sit at home and look pretty." You grin as he elbows your side. "Pfft hey what was that for?"

"That's for you being a wise ass."  
You pull him closer giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Get some sleep Karkat. They should be giving us the good news tomorrow." He nods holding onto the white sheets tightly. "Fine...night John."  
"Night Karkat."

\-------------------------------------

Your face is wet. Is Karkat licking you? You open one eye to check, seeing that yes, yes he's awake. His rough tongue graces your cheek again and you groan. "Karkat, go back to sleep." You wave him away hearing him growl. "Are you seriously in the mood again? We just did it last night." You groan turning on your side. "John, you turn back here or I fuck you with my bulge no matter where you lay." You sigh and sit up looking over to the troll. "Dude, are you always this active? Oh wait I almost forgot, I was your first." You sigh still sleepy, pulling Karkat closer. "Lets just cuddle, you're ringing me dry."  
He whines wrapping one arm around you. "Mnn fine." He gets up walking over to the kitchen grabbing a glass of water. Your hand is left splayed on his side of the bed, still warm. You sit up and rub your eyes. "What are you doing up anyway? You didn't just get up because of that did you?" 

Karkat shakes his head pointing to your phone. It blinks a small light to show it has a message, you must have slept right through the ringing. You don't doubt it with the way you and Karkat went at it yesterday. It was a nice lazy day. You don't want to think of the general public's opinion about you and Karkat. It was bad enough being gay and in the closet....you can't hide that now.

Half asleep you pick up your phone and look at the time. It's 12pm, about time you went home actually. You take a few minutes figuring out your voice mail, having hardly used it. When you hear the Alternian "vet" speak, you go dead silent. He congratulates you and Karkat, and only reassures you of his uniqueness. They were calling his blood type the "candy red" type...The doctors found this appropriate because the color reminded them of a red candy apple. When the rest of the message was relaid, John's heart dropped. They concluded that; because of Karkat's high temperature, he had a high risk of being dehydrated. They requested that he be brought in as soon as John got the message.

So he did. 

"John, why did we have to leave in a hurry like that? I liked it there. Am I dying or something? Fucking tell me already."

He frantically packed their things, put away the money they had in his wallet and left. Making a very nervous troll. "It's fine Karkat. You'll be fine."

\-----------------------------------

The Doctor pinched Karkat's arm as he sat on the edge of the bed. Waved a light back and forth in Karkat's eyes then took his temperature. "When is the last time you drank water Mr.....?"

"Vantas. But you can call me Karkat." You look over at Karkat from your seat by the wall with surprise. You forgot to ask him if he had a last name. The thought never crossed your mind.  
"Alright Karkat, please answer the question." 

Karkat looks to you before he speaks each time, nervous about talking in front of the older man. You nod before Karkat answers. "Last night after....uhh...before bed when me and John ate a quick supper. Oh and before we left the hotel."

The doc nods and writes something down. "How is the bathroom situation? Everything normal?"

He blushes and looks away. "Yeah yeah everything's fucking normal." 

"Mmhmm.....alright....and how often do you engage in sex?" Your face reddens darkly hearing this, you don't even have time to stutter out an answer. "We fuck as much as we want, why would you need to know? Who asked you? Are we done here? Because-"you cut him off with your hand, seeing Karkat muffle something in frustration into the palm of it..  
"So Karkat, how long have these headaches been bothering you?"

You uncover the trolls mouth, he's speechless. "When did I say anything about headaches....?"

The Doc flips over papers, looking a tad more serious as he speaks. "You're dehydrated Mr. Vantas, and clearly you have been long before meeting John. Constantly engaging in sex will make the headaches go away but only temporarily. And as you know, with each time you climax, you release a large amount of liquids. If you feel like you need something, ask John. Don't worry I approve of the relationship. A troll is remarkably similar to a human. And this recent breakthrough only proves your capability of taking care of yourself." He sighs crossing his arms. "I'm going to get right too it. He's going to need an operation but before that, we need to keep him well hydrated for a few days."

You take a step back. "An operation, what? Why? What needs to be done?" The doctor gestures for you to sit, which you do. You looking more nervous then the troll. 

"I don't know how much you know about trolls, but they are both male and females. The males are just as likely to go into heat as the females. We need to "pinch" a nerve so to speak ...to put it simply. If we do this he won't be able to tell he's in heat when it does happen, other then being more sexually active. When a troll goes into heat, their body temperature rises to around what Karkat is normally. He'd need water every five minutes if he ever went into heat; and we both know that would be impossible. Regardless he needs to stay till he's hydrated. Operation or not he obviously doesn't know any better because of his prolong condition." 

You look to Karkat, he's quiet looking down. "Where will it be? Where will he be kept?"  
He clears his throat, taking a seat in his chair. "Well since this whole ordeal, a group of Human rights activists joined together-." He continues. 

Your eyes widen, you can't believe it. Already? It's only been a day.  
"So there is good news, Karkat gets to stay in a human hospital, they're moving me to work at a better facility. I get paid more too." He chuckles looking to Karkat. "I guess I should say thanks to you. They consider me a legitimate Doctor now. We get to do the operation in a large operating room..expensive equipment, the works! And he doesn't have to pay a thing since he's the first. Like a lab rat, only, the success rate is guaranteed. I slap a label on it that says 'practise', you walk in and out. I do this all the time for people who live with trolls in warmer climates. It is very rare to require this sort of thing. Don't worry, you're in good hands. You can say it's like breast reduction, not necessary, but in his case it is." 

"...How long will he be in good hands?" You ask a little nervous.  
"Three days. We can take him over by ambulance. You can visit him in the Maple drive main hospital from two to six pm." He hands over a paper for you and Karkat to sign before leaving the room. 

"Karkat? You didn't tell me you had headaches."

"....I didn't tell anyone about my headaches. It would have made me look weak. Trolls can't afford to look weak." He sighs looking at his hands laying limp in his lap. "I'm going to miss you John..."

"It's only for a few days Karkat. You'll be fine. And I'm obviously going to visit. I'll bring you a few changes of clothes tonight, Kay?" You give him a reassuring smile getting up to sit beside him on the examination table. "Okay...I trust you John." 

You grab his hand pecking him on the cheek. "That's my strong troll."

After a few minutes the doctor comes back handing Karkat a smock. He changes and the check up proceeds as normal. Before you leave you tell him to drink plenty of water, he gives you the finger making you smile. "Bye Karkat! I'll see you in around twenty minutes!" The last you see of him is a half smile and a wave. He looks worried so you hurry home. The halls of the building seemed empty and deserted. The only thing left was the smell of straw and sterile equipment. 

It feels lonely and quiet as you walk to your car. No longer focused on anyone or anything in particular. 

You feel nervous about the drive home, thinking about being on tv and what impact it might have. And for good reason. 

When you drive up, it's written across your door in paint. You lower your head to the cold leather steering wheel and sigh. "Sick freak" is there in bright red. Really mature.....

You take a little longer to get Karkat some clothes, washing the door before you leave. Halfway to the hospital you notice your phone blinking and check the messages. You scroll through them, two or three are people supporting you and Karkat. The other dozen are mostly death threats and insults. You don't even know how half these people got your number.

You ignore them and keep driving.  
....how come you didn't see these before?

\-----------------------------------  
"Hey Karkat, sorry I'm late. I forgot something and had to turn back to look for it." You smile like nothing's bothering you; sitting beside his bed. He has an iv stuck in his arm, along with a small apple juice with a straw next to him on a tray. 

"They intend to poison me John."  
"Huh!?" You look at him surprised, grabbing his hand slowly. "What do you mean? What's wrong?" He continues to frown looking at his feet. "They gave me soup to eat. It didn't taste anything like soup. I'd say it was closer to old dish water."  
You can't help but laugh, Karkat didn't know it but he was great at making you feel better. Your shoulders relax as you feel the tension leave you. You give him a warm smile and kiss his cheek. "Karkat that's just hospital food, don't worry. It sucks for people too." 

It was amusing how he picked up the juice box next to him with two hands, carefully sipping it. "So how do you feel Karkat?" He sets it down thinking for a second. "Well it hasn't even been a day, but I guess I feel a little better. Peeing a lot though." 

You chuckle again and rub his shoulder. "You'll be fine Karkat." He gives a small nervous smile and a nod, purring lightly. "Yeah...Thanks again John....Are you sure you're alright though? You seem different." 

You shake your head giving him a smile. "I'm just fine Karkat, you rest up for tomorrow. I'm going to head home for tonight. I'll see you after your operation."

You continue talking for a while despite what you say. It's when a nurse walks in seeing you, do you actually leave. When you get home the same paint is used to cover your door. You mentally sigh to yourself getting out a pail and water.  
That night you're kept up by shouts and bangs outside your home. One instance in particular when someone tossed a rock through your window...

.........only two more days alone...then Karkat can come home....you sigh sitting up; contacting the police a second time tonight.

\-------------------------------------

The next morning; you wake up with a groan. One foot at a time, falls from the bed. You hardly got any sleep. Going outside to look around you find a mess. It looks like someone had a party on your lawn. You make Karkat a thermos of cherry cool-aid. After that you get ready, brush your teeth, take a shower and get changed. Rolling up your sleeves you tackle the lawn....and wash your door again. Before you leave you have a small lunch then take off.

\--------------//-------------//------------  
Be Karkat.

"John?" He looks a little disheveled, hair messier then ever as he walks into your room. Your stomach grumbles making you blush. "How was your night?" You ask slowly, he smiles placing down some sort of container, the bags under his eyes a little more obvious. You hope he hasn't been losing sleep over this.

"It was great, slept like a rock! How about you buddy? Are you okay?"  
You sigh mentally, guess he doesn't want to tell you. "Yeah I'm fine. Though I'm not allowed to eat solid foods, since the operations tomorrow morning. But they did say I could come home right after once...once I use the bathroom. I think it's stupid." 

He smirks and chuckles adorably. "Karkat, that's just the way it works. Speaking of which I'v never really pay'd attention. Do trolls poop? I mean, I never seen you go." You flush darkly and bat his shoulder for his insolence. "Why would you ask me that!? Of course we do! Some of us just use the washroom while our masters are asleep!....others use the floor because they're convinced they actually are animals. The sick fucks..." He pats your back making your tense shoulders relax. "Calm down Karkat. Their owners should know about that now. You have nothing to worry about." He presses his forehead against yours giving you a quick soft kiss. You have to try hard to suppress your purr. 

"Oh yeah, I got you something." He pulls back grabbing the container, twisting off the cap. "What is it?" He pours it into the top half which looks like a cup. "It's juice, to keep you hydrated and stuff." He hands you the cup watching you take a sip. It's much better then the crap you've been getting at the hospital. You have no problem keeping down this liquid.

Once finished you hand him back the cup and pat beside you, he sits and leans over to kiss your horn, making you shudder. "Careful up there John." John chuckles uttering an apology, laying down beside you on the small bed. You purr tangling the fingers of your right hand with his. He leans his head on your shoulder and....falls asleep. He looks just so tired, you let him sleep away the afternoon. So much for a 'see you later' .He looks better when the nurse comes in and tells you visiting hours are over, more well rested then when he came in.  
He looks embarrassed when he wakes up, eyes wide when you shake him.

"I'm up I'm up!! Oh I'm sorry, I meant to leave sooner. Did I fall asleep?" 

"Yeah you did. It's okay though, looked like you needed it. The nurse came in and said visiting hours are over."  
"Oh she did?"  
"Actually it was a male nurse. He came in and your mouth was wide open and drooling so I woke you up."  
He sits up covering half his face. "You're not serious! Was I drooling?! Snoring?" You grin wrapping your right arm around his waist. "No you're fine John. He didn't see any of that. Visiting hours are over though.  
You might wanna get some sleep tonight John." 

He gives you a weak smile and nods.  
"Night Karkat."  
"Night John." 

.................It sounds empty and quiet when he leaves. The silence is harsh and unwelcoming. You feel like you missed something. You look out the window at the setting sun and sigh. 

The doctors come and go. They check the IV in your left arm several times. As if you'd pull that out; that would hurt like hell. After maybe the fifth trip to the bathroom you fall asleep.

When you wake up one of the cute nurses were shaking you. "Mr. Vantas are you ready?" You rub sleep from your eyes, having slept in later then normal. "Yeah, as ready as I'll ever be." You were about to get up when he stops you. "Just lay back down Mr. Vantas. We will wheel you in."

"Why the fuck did you wake me up then!? Why not just wheel my sleeping ass in there?"

"We have to make sure you are fully asleep. Wouldn't want you waking in the middle of surgery, would we?" Fuck that! That would be terrifying! You agree with him giving a small nod as he pulls you through the hall. You feel your heart race as you get closer. 

When you finally go through the big doors you notice the hold you have on the bar of your bed; easing your grip. "Okay...what do I do now?" You look to the man next to you, recognizing him as the Alternian doctor. "Just lay back and relax. We're putting you to sleep through your IV so there is no second needle or mask. Can you count to ten for us? You should be asleep before you count too high."

You shift laying back. "Somehow I seriously doubt that. But none the less I will humour you humans....one....two...three...-yawn- four..."

It's bright when you wake up. "What the hell? Uhhhh wasn't I just counting? Is it over? Please tell me I didn't wake up in the middle of it." You blink sleepily, feeling the light touch of a hand on your head. "You did great Karkat. I'm so proud of you."  
.  
.  
.  
"John?" You look up at him, his image taking a second to still. There's a light behind him; you're looking up. "You look like a fucking angel ...an angel that needs sleep." Did you just say that? Fuck I did say that.

You pap his cheek with your hand, still half asleep. He chuckles holding your hand leaning against it. "Yeah..you're right Karkat. I was really worried about you." 

"John...I wanna go home. When did they say I could leave? Oh yeah...gotta wait till I pee or something...dammit." 

He looks away making you worried. "Soon Karkat, don't worry. There's no rush." That's strange. Why wouldn't he want you home as soon as possible? Did something happen. "What's up John. There's something you're not telling me."

"What makes you say that?" He avoids the question. "John, you've been worried about me, yet staying home most of the day. And when I ask to go home, you say there's no hurry. And there's no way you'd lose that much sleep over me since I'm fine. What happened at home? You can tell me. You're my mate after all." He chuckles sadly at the word mate, looking down. "People aren't acting as positive to the whole thing as I would have liked. They are rude..violent...and persistent. I wouldn't listen to the answering machine at home if I were you." 

You sigh giving him a soft smile. "John. Let me take care of you. 

You don't have to take care of me just because I'm a Troll. If anything, I'm a lot stronger then you think. The humans might not listen to you, but they'll listen to me. Could you hand me the phone book?"

"Huh? Why would you want that?" He looks puzzled handing you the book. "I'm going to speak to the Humans." 

\---------------------------------------

One week passes Before the interview was arranged. So many things have happened. The police were called constantly. A watch was on the house for threats. The phones where constantly watched. And Poor John was covered in bruises. He wouldn't ever tell Karkat when he got them or what had happened. This only infuriated Karkat further as he wrote his speech. John was shaky and nervous all the time. He would wait until absolutely necessary before getting groceries. More often then not, getting picked on in the parking lot. He made Karkat stay home. Karkat spent most of his time deleting messages before John could hear them. 

When the time came; Karkat was prepared to end this. Once and for all. He would do anything for John, even if it meant tossing away his pride. He was introduced professionally and quickly. The Candy Blooded Troll, broadcasting to the world live. 

He taps the mic, clearing his throat. "Hello? Uhh hi okay, this thing is working....good. You may have heard from me a short while back. 

Well I returned, because some of you couldn't digest my message properly. This isn't just putrid word vomit coming from my protein chute. Listen up and listen carefully. Yes John is my human. Yes we are in a relationship. BUT! You all fail to realize MY OPINION. And MY fucking feelings about all of this.

Yeah sure, Trolls are more animalistic then humans. News flash; to us you are all just squishy mammals. Yes we consider you humans to be animals. Which you are! The fact one is more intelligent then the other makes no difference. Fuck, I can hardly open a juice box by myself. But something you horrid beings don't know, is that I'm capable of bioengineering, coding on our Alternian husk tops and I happen to love romance. I get romance concepts better then my mate! My life partner John."

He sighs closing his eyes for a moment before continuing. "And another thing. You humans keep using the term Bestiality. One, I give him full consent. Two, Trolls are more closely related to insects !! And Three I came into his life by my choice!! And you People are hurting him!! ......He found me in the trash after getting beaten by my 'fellow Trolls'...... I couldn't walk on two feet. He fed me, gave me water, treated me as an equal. I hate to admit it...but I was weak.  
For the first time in my life I felt like a intelligent being, and not just a beast. My body is covered in scars from my own people. FOR A REASON! I tried to ruin their way of life! And I kinda did... But we deserve better then eating from a dish on the floor. Dying from abusive owners...dying alone being buried next to the family dog. I Love John equally. He loves me!

His own kind makes him afraid to go outside!! He gets things thrown at him...beaten..and he doesn't tell me. He thinks it would make me worried. Does that sound like a bad person to you!? Fuck no! 

So get your thinkpans out your waste chutes!! For the Alternian impaired. That roughly translates to. PULL YOUR HEADS OUT YOUR ASSES. Learn to listen to others opinion. I'm evidence of that. You were wrong about us, so what? We are smart and you are all in denial!

Uugghhh." He groans loudly and taps his crawls against the wooden podium, looking back and forth at the croud in front of him. He was nervous about being on the spot. But kept going.

"Look. If you are all butt hurt about a human and Troll loving eachother then don't fall in love with a troll. Don't say anything discouraging. I heard of humans fucking marrying walls, bridges, and towers for fucks sake!! Your populations falling apart because guys would rather jerk to a cartoon image then socialize with another human. I don't even know if I can STAY WITH JOHN!" He blinks away tears looking down. 

"If a troll doesn't die young; we usually run away. Ever wonder why? At a curtain age a troll just disappears?.....we keep growing. We get larger then most animals on this planet and can live far longer." He wipes his eyes on his sleeve. John sits in the audience..shocked, mouth open. 

"Trolls use this planet as a nursery...so...just let me and him live in peace...treat the other trolls with respect. We never choose this life. We get dropped off on earth when we pupate from wrigglers into young trolls. We didn't ask for all this hate...we just want to live side by side with the humans. So please...please stop hurting John. If anyone deserves this, it would be me. Thank you for your time and consideration.....I pray to Gog that our species can come to a peaceful conclusion." He does a small bow walking off the stage. 

The camera pans to John running to Karkat in the crowd. The troll smiles wrapping arms around the human as he sobs against him. Karkat backs up to try to get John moving. Instead John pulls Karkat forward by his black collar for a kiss. His tail wags happily as he kisses back. 

In this moment, nothing registered. The crowd was quiet...time froze, hearts stood still.  
This..... Was about a month ago.

\----------------------------------  
"Karkat?~" you smile looking over at the sleepy Troll. "Wake up my little leader~."

"Nnhhhgg....Stop calling me that...and if you're going to wake me up, you could at lest give me a kiss dammit." He sounds groggy, curling up to your side. "I promise to do that next time, it's morning, you have to get up."

"Kiiiiiiiss." He groans stretching, his hands curling slightly almost like a cat. Eyes still closed as he fights to remain sleeping. "You are so needy, you know that?" He yawns, showing off his sharp teeth. "Kiss."

"Karkat!!!...noooo you probably have bad morning breath!" You joke poking his cheek. "Mnnnnn but I want a kiss!..." 

"Karkat, you were eating out of a tuna can before bed." He rolls on his side, opening one yellow eye halfway, his ear twitching in response. "It was good, so what?" You groan poking his side. "Breathe on your hand then smell it." He shrugs doing as you say. His little button nose scrunching up at the strong smell of old fish, eyes now wide open. "Awe gross!! John!? Why didn't you tell me that would happen?!" He jumps up running to the bathroom, tail all stiff from the shocking smell.

"Mouth wash on the- there you go." You hear him gargle and spit into the sink. Things were back to normal. Even better then normal. Karkat still liked being treated like a pet, but out in public he could stand on two feet. He was treated like any other person. Greet'd with 'hellos' and 'good mornings'. Not everyone agreed with this sadly. There was some nay Sayers, but, what was a handful of people? At lest Karkat and You stayed bother free. Karkat got good and bad news at his check ups. (The Trollnarian doctor was now assisted by an actual troll! )

They discovered that due to Karkat's rare blood and high body temperature, he might live to 110 human years if he was lucky. Not only that, he wasn't supposed to grow much. Which...he was quite pleased with...since. If he was big...well...let's just say, throwing a hot dog in a hall way. He made that known to you more then once.

"Are you done in there?" He practically runs out after brushing his teeth, tackling the bed kissing you hard. "Much better, very minty Karkat." He growls kissing your neck. "You don't have to rub it in you know John." He purrs climbing on top of you. "I can rub it in all I want.~" He kisses your cheek then neck. Today Dave was coming over. 

"Hey settle down Karkat. I have a friend visiting today. Come on, that's enough kisses."  
"No it's not, fuck off."  
"You don't really mean that, do you Karkat?"

"Of course not!! How am I supposed to kiss you if you fuck off on me?" You nod with a grin. "True. Well just a little more kissing, he's going to be here in half an hour." 

"That should be enough time."  
"Enough time for wha- ahh hey!?" His claws go for your pants, making quick work of your button. It's almost a skill in itself, the speed at which he could pull your dick out. Before you know it, he wraps his hot minty mouth around the tip and sucks. You whimper, trying to protest. "D-Dave's going to ahh Karkat, that feels weird. Don't suck that hard, it's all tingly from the tooth paste and mouth wash. F-fuck."

He grins holding onto your hips as you buck. By now he was used too this. Lately he's been at it more then normal. You do remind him to drink water so that's not the problem....he gets more then enough liquids. You cover your mouth shaking. A loud knock sounds at your front door. 

"J-Just a second Dave! I'm coming!" You try to sound normal. Karkat grins at your wording when you shoot off into his mouth. He licks you clean quickly. Another knock sounds as you pull up your pants. Karkat..like always, swallows licking his plump lips.

You get up on wobbly legs, trotting towards your door, opening it with a half spent/satisfied smile. "Dave! Right on time, like always." 

"Sup John. Now where is the little trouble maker? The love of your life? The substitute peanut butter to your PB and J?" 

"You mean Karkat? He's in the living room." He steps in removing his shoes in one smooth motion. A sound of things falling catches both your attention. Both running to the living room you catch Karkat. Frozen in place, his tail obviously had been caught, knocking a lamp over. "Karkat, this is my friend Dave! You know, the one I was talking about. I think you guys even spoke over the phone...once, hehe..." You try not to stutter, face still red from recent activities, as you pick up the thankfully plastic lamp.

Instead of speaking; Karkat approaches him cautiously. Ears back as he creeps closer. His little noes sniffing the air a few times before sneezing. "The hell!? Did you drown in cologne? Gah fuck that makes the noes sting." He rubs his noes grumbling. You don't know what's gotten into him. Being all over you, running around sniffing people. "Karkat, are you alright?"

"Yeah, just think I burned a few noes hairs, other then that I'm fine."

"Wow he's just a regular spit fire isn't he?" Dave smirks.

"Dave I can see that smug look through your glasses. What are you thinking?"

"Dude just look at your troll, I'm surprised he isn't humping some half slumped over teddy bear."

You gasp almost giving him a dirty look. Karkat looking confused. "Why would you say that!?"

"Well judging by how you greeted me at the door, he already jumped you. His tail won't stop moving. Oh and his face is bright red. Not to mention, I didn't put on cologne today~ and yes I showered. Face the facts John, your troll is in heat. God this is gunna be fun."

"Huh!? Why!? Does that mean your not staying!?" Your face is red, processing everything, looking back and forth from Dave too Karkat. 

"Hell yeah bro, I'm not missing this. I brought some action movies, and candy. Got the soda? That was your part. I WILL leave if you don't have soda. Snacks with no sugary beverage. Nu uh, no thanks."

"Relax Dave. We have drinks." You chuckle feeling a bit more relaxed as your friend unloaded his bag. "Do you still want to stay the night?" You see Karkat out of the corner of your eye. He's tapping his foot, almost shaking. "Karkat are you alright ? Can you handle that?"

"Of course I can!! What do you take me for? Some degenerate horn dog? The troll who couldn't hold back? The weak willed shit eating fuck head? I'm fine. I can sit through anything. Mind over matter. Lets do this, going all out! Movies fucking galore. "

"Karkat." You smile.  
"You have never seen me more ready for this John. I swear. No fucking around for me, nope!"  
"Karkat." He sighs turning his head towards you. "What!?"

"Karkat, you're rambling again."

Dave covers his mouth stifling a laugh. "Man, I love this guy already." 

 

"Yeah, whatever Mr. Strider."

"Whoa!....Mr. Strider is my Brother, call me Dave." You can't tell, but you think Dave gives Karkat a cheesy wink, setting down his treasure trove of treats on the counter. Karkat sighs sitting down on the couch, wrapping himself in a blanket.

"So what did you bring Dave?" He tilts the bag open towards you. It's full of chips and gummies in almost any shape you can think of, from watermelons, to frogs. "Nice! Oh , drinks are in the fridge, help yourself bro." Of course he's halfway there when you tell him; already opening your fridge grabbing a coke.

After about twenty minutes of planning and picking of a movie, you finally get comfy on the couch. Dave on your left, and Karkat half on you on your right cuddling under the blankets. Dave kept looking over; you knew why too. He used to have a Troll himself, well he still does, he just doesn't talk about her much. You assume he's waiting for Karkat to cave. The troll looks almost sleepy, eyes all half open...hand wandering under the blanket between you. "Karkat stop that. Pay attention to the movie." He shifts and Dave grins laying back with his arms stretched over the back of the couch, his legs also covered with the blanket.

"If you lovers want, I can leave and let you tend to him."  
"Dave! It's fine, Karkat's fine, right buddy?" He nods, sipping out of a juice box, setting it beside the couch before inching closer to you. 

.  
.  
.  
.

"Karkat, shhh." He's breathing loudly into your ear again. He apologizes quietly then bites his lip. It's actually quite amusing to watch, you have to admit.  
Half the time Karkat looks like he's holding in a sneeze. All red faced and twitchy. Just adorable.

 

"John."

You look to your left at Dave casually. Giving your best 'nope, I wasn't checking out the small troll beside me' face.

"You sure you don't want me to leave you guys? It looks like he's about to explode. And in the good way I might add."

"Well Karkat?" You look to the troll seeing his ears lower in defeat"Think you can hold it till the end of the movie?..." He doesn't say anything, just nods. Though something tells you he's at his limit. "We can have a sleep over next weekend Dave. I'll buy snacks and soda. Besides, it looks like you forgot Pyjamas. "

 

"Pfft you sounded like I was going to bring something. Not my fault we have to reschedule our date. That falls on the shoulders of the horny troll yonder. I bet you five bucks that he already stained the couch. And F-Y-I I sleep in the nude~."  
He chuckles to himself, before popping a sucker in his mouth. "Dave, it isn't that bad. And it's not like we're missing much. This movie is full of plot holes . How does she have powers!? Why are the villagers suddenly okay with this?? ...how do they sit on such a slanted roof?"

"John John John." He waves his hand, moving it in a calming motion. "John just......Let it go." 

There it was. That was it. Your sides hurt. You and Dave are laughing so hard you're crying. Karkat on the other hand, facepalms.

"That was so worth the walk over. Fucking gold right there. I know there wasn't much for action in it, but damn if that wasn't worth it for that one joke."

You and Dave get up from the couch, leaving Karkat to his mound of blankets. The top half of his head was the only part visible. "Thanks for coming Dave. It was great seeing you again." He smiles, bumping fist with you. 

"You too man. I'll look forward to next Saturday. Your troll should feel better by then." 

"Are you sure?" You probably sound worried, but this was Dave. "Yeah man, no big deal. Haven't you seen a Troll in heat before? Just keep him indoor for a few days. You can mark it on the calendar too if you want. It happens the same time each year." 

You smile giving your bro a hug, a grumble and growl comes from Karkat on the couch. "Thanks Dave, I'll try to pester you later tonight."

After Dave gathers his things, you see him off from the door, shutting the door when he was gone. It was very quiet. Almost too quiet. 

"Karkat?" You look back and forth. The blankets were still on the couch, but there was no Troll. "Kaaaar-Kat?"  
Nothing.  
You sigh cleaning up the snacks heading upstairs. "Dude are you alright?" You hear shuffling through drawers , Karkat sniffing loudly, and the thump of a tail against wood flooring. "Karkat? What are you doing?" You walk into your room turning a bright red. You forgot all about that. 

Karkat stands on two feet, holding your flesh light.....sniffing it..."K-Karkat, that's dirty put that down!"  
He looks to you, eyes blown, turning the toy sideways putting it in his mouth, scurrying to your bed to hid under the covers. "Karkat...." Now was your time to face palm, letting your hand slip down with a groan.

"I'm coming to get it Karkat."  
As soon as your knee hit the bed, he growls. "Dude." You lean closer lifting the blanket up and over his head. "Karkat....what are you doing with that?" 

"Smells good.."  
You grin petting his head. The muffled reply from the troll being adorable. "You know I'am right here. You don't need that." He looks cautious as he lets it drop to the bed. "....So.....I can play with you now?....is your friend gone? What is this thing? Why does it smell so good?"

"Uhh...that is...uhhh well." Karkat tilts his head looking at you confused. "It's something a guy uses to feel good." He blinks a few times, sitting on your bed letting the blankets roll off his shoulders to crumple on the bed. "How?...can I make you feel good with this?"

You can feel your face getting hotter as you sit on the bed beside Karkat. "W-well ...yeah. I guess you could. But ...I feel better when I'm with you." He purrs loudly at that, nuzzling up against you. "Awww someone's a big softy. Aren't they?" You pet Karkat's head as he continues to purr, ears twitching when your fingers get too close. 

"I can't help it when you say something like that...mmmn.....your hand feels nice." You gasp feeling Karkat shift, suddenly palming at your groin. "Y-your hand feels good t-too Karkat." You kiss his cheek, running one hand through the back of his soft dark hair.  
"Can I try? Please John?"

You moan then gasp as he gets rougher. "T-try what?"  
"You're 'toy' I want to make you feel good." You find that hard to believe when he's panting the way he is. Hell, Dave might be right about him staining the couch. 

Before you can say no you're once again exposed. Fuck, the guy was quick. You didn't even feel him pull the zipper down. It's like he wasn't stroking you, and now he is.....oh wait. That's exactly what happened. 

"So how does it work? Or would you rather show me?" He licks his bottom lip eyeing you down. It was kind of embarrassing but you pick up the toy. "I-I can show you but you're going to have to let go of my dick Karkat." He whimpers pulling his hand away. You glance to him then to the object in your hand. Sure you fucked/made love with Karkat, but...masterbating in front of him was whole new territory. 

You swallow nervously licking your hand, rubbing it over your hot member. After you were good and slick, you place the toy, opening down on your dick. "Y-you face it this way then just..." You push it down closing one eye as it engulfs you. It didn't feel as good as Karkat, but knowing that he was watching felt good. Karkat's cheeks grew red as he watched you pull it up and down. Karkat hovers his hand over the toy, ears angled down, tail swaying. He soon takes over, one hand holding himself up, the other one moving the toy up and down at a normal pace. You whine softly, watching his hand. "This is such a tease.....Karkat.....please just.....nnnnhhh I know you don't just wanna watch." 

He pulls it off you making you shiver and twitch in the cold air. You visibly throb with your heart beat under Karkat's gaze. He doesn't even stop to lick you like usual. Thank god, because you don't know if you could withstand a Karkat tongue assault at this point.

Instead he gets off the bed removing his clothes, not even letting you take off your own, leaving you fully clothed, other then your open fly as he gets on top. You're glad he's alright and at the same time; you knew this was going to happen at some point. Would that be taking advantage of the troll?....Nope he is definitely taking advantage of you. He slides down on your length, purring loudly when inserted. His eyes are closed and his back arches. "Fuck John....feels s-so much better then normal." He almost slurs his words as he concentrates on speaking. 

You grunt shifting slightly in your pants, the open zipper pushing against the base of your dick. Luckily it's easy to ignore. "That's because you're tighter then n-normal...and you were tight to begin with."

He nods lifting his hips, sliding down on you again. He continues to ride you, panting against your ear. You would normally be the one thrusting, but Karkat takes it into his own hands, riding you faster and harder as he tries to sate his desires. Once you get yourself together, you help by lifting his hips. He kisses you eyes closed, whining into your mouth. It takes you a moment to realize that it's you moaning into his mouth back.

!!!!!?!!!?!!!!! You pull back quickly panting. "Karkat!!" He looks dazed and confused as he opens his eyes. "Mnnn what? What's wrong?" 

"I don't care about my pants, they're probably ruined by now. But if you finish here, we're going to ruin more sheets." He sighs grinding against you once. "That's your problem. If you want to mate somewhere else, then carry me." He clings to you like normal, unwilling to let go. 

It's difficult but you manage to get him into the hallway before thrusting into him against a wall. You were already so close. He chirps every time you thrust, legs wrap around you in submit. "B-better......cum all you want out here..." You think he answers you back but can't understand it. To your surprise he cums first...bulge untouched this whole time. He quivers around you, his nook pulsing around your stiffness as he cums, dripping down and soaking into your pants. He twitches and shakes grasping at you with his clawed hands. Something about the way his hands claw down your back pushes you over. He whimpers loudly when filled, closing his eyes pulling you closer by your shirt. You both slide down the wall panting and kissing breathlessly. His back was pushed fully against the wall as he sat on your lap. When finished you pull out an inspect the mess. 

The bottom of your shirt and top of your pants were soaked red. You end up trashing them then take a shower with Karkat.

For the rest of the night he was pacified and cuddly. Life was good and so was Karkat. Brushing hair from his face, you watch him sleep. It was adorable as he snored grasping for you in his sleep when you got too far. 

"Night Karkat." 

........  
"Zzzzzzmmnnnn...."  
"Yeah I love you too buddy." You smile closing your eyes to fall asleep.


	5. Understanding.

"Karkat....Karkat stop....mmnnn...Karkat I mean it. Stop biting my ear..I wanna sleep more. Ahh fuck! Okay I'm up, I'm up." You sit up looking down at Karkat sleepily. He has the most cocky expression as he looks you up and down. "You happy?" He nods before hopping off the bed. "Very much so." You roll your eyes looking Over at him smiling. "What does my little leader want to do today?" 

He groans covering half his face. "Uhgg you know I don't like that."

"So? It's fun a seeing you get all red over it. Speaking of red, why don't you come cuddle with uhhgg I didn't say jump on me." You focus on catching your breath as the troll makes himself comfy. It tickles feeling his tail wrap itself around your leg. Kinda warm, yet fuzzy. "Hey, do you do that on purpose?" 

He looks up from the left side of your chest. "Do what? Jump on you?"

......"no but now I'm curious. I was actually talking about your tail. How does it feel to have one?" He squirms against your side lightly, his tail squeezing your leg. "Hmmm ...yes and no, I guess. I never really thought about it. I just thought it would be nice to get close to you. So I did." You smile at him before pushing hair from his eyes. "You don't know it, but you're really sweet Karkat." He purrs leaning his head against your hand wanting pets.   
"I'm also selfish." He closes his eyes as you pet him. "Yeah you are." 

"Mmnn speaking of which...I have a request." You look over at him a little surprised, this was a first. "Yeah, what is it?" 

His tail unravels, thumping against your leg as your listen. "Well uhh...just uhh....I love having my nook filled...but ummm." Your face grows red, already knowing where it was going. "Yeah..?" You urge him to finish as he tries to spill his thoughts.   
"I was wondering if...I could ever...use my bulge...on you?" You swallow a little nervous. It's not like you haven't thought about it before. He mentioned it before when he was in heat recently. 

"Y-yeah...I wouldn't mind. Besides...might be nice letting you take the full lead." He purrs a little louder nodding against your chest. 

You both lay like that a while. It's pleasant and warm. You were about to get up when you hear the troll next to you start snoring. You both came a long way to get here. Karkat's trip being longer then yours.  
You gotta wonder what his life before this was like. 

You are about to drift off yourself until something startles you. A click. Your heart races as you jump out of bed, a confused, dazed naked troll lays on the spot next to yours. Not quite sure about what just happened. 

Karkat doesn't even have time to respond. You already have your boxers on, taking off full speed down the stairs. "Dad!!! Dad!" He's in view! Target acquired! Legs bent! You jump and suddenly Egbert on Egbert glomp. His suit case falls to the ground as he hugs his son. "Dad I missed you!" He chuckles hugging his son with a smile. "Really now? I didn't get any replies to my letters. Did you even go to the post office?"

You still in his arms...."oh...I forgot."

 

\---------------------------------------

A hand rises. The pile has fallen. She flails her arm trying to get out of the shifting sea around her. The desk is covered, the floor even more so.

"Why are there so many fucking letters!!!!??" -sounds of struggle- She pushes them to the side. The pile slides across the floor to her manager; hands on her hips.  
"What's the big idea? Where did these all come from?" 

She catches her breath brushing her hand over her messy hair. "It's the Egberts mam. They haven't picked up their mail. We've been getting at the least one a day, average six or seven a day over the past few months !!"

\-------------------------------------

"Son are you saying you didn't pick up any?....oh dear." 

You don't care about that, you just hug him tighter. "So what have you been up too John? You haven't gotten into any trouble have you?"

You look up; a little lost for words. "No....no trouble. Uhhh so why are you home so early? I thought you would be gone for six months?"  
He pats your back with a smile. "No reply from my letters, and no messages on pester. I was worried and wrapped it up as fast as I could. I'm Proud of you for holding up the fort, but. I'll be looking forward to a few messages. Once a week to know you're still okay, okay?" 

You nod feeling a bit guilty. "Yeah...sorry Dad." You're kinda surprised he hasn't heard about you on the news. Not disappointed...just...surprised. You thought he would have known by now, always reading the paper. But, knowing him, he only read the local papers. "Umm Dad...would you like to meet Karkat?...uhh he's kinda my boyfriend."

Mr. Egbert does a double take, looking down at you. "Really? That's why you've been so secretive? I always knew you were gay. I'm impressed to hear you come out son. Is he here now?" He looks at you in your boxers with a raised brow. 

"Uhh yeah. Just give me a second." You blush lightly. Your stomach does flips as you walk up the stairs. You couldn't help but be worried. Your Dad never really liked trolls in the home. When you asked if Dave could bring his over; he said no. He thought they were unclean and made messes. Now that you think of it.....he never really cared for them...but he loves you. 

You swallow dryly, turning the nob on your bedroom door. Karkat is already out of bed with a shirt on, one of yours. "H-hey....remember when we first met and I said my Dad was away?....He came back." You look up to Karkat, seeing him shrug.   
"Alright, is he downstairs ? Let's get this shit on the road." 

You nod grabbing Karkat's hand softly. "Just walk behind me." He rolls his eyes following you down the stairs. "Dad? This is Karkat."

 

.........  
.........

The two stare at each other for a good moment.  
"He's a troll."

You feel alarms go off, you feel sick.  
"What a great observation." He looks startled when Karkat speaks, taking a step back. "Dad? There's nothing wrong with Karkat. I know it's a lot to get used too, but he's great trust me." His eyes dart to the troll then to you. "Well....if you trust him, I guess I will too. I trust your judgement son."

........So he doesn't approve; that much is obvious. Your Dad looks serious , picking up his things. " I guess I should unpack, I've had a long flight. I'll be in my study. Could you get me when lunch is ready?" You nod watching him go upstairs past Karkat. His footsteps sounding heavier with each step. 

You and Karkat, don't dare say a word until you hear the door to his room shut. "Does he have a problem with trolls? Or is he always like that?" You shrug softly crossing your arms. "I don't know...I really don't. He just never allowed trolls into the house....or spoke about them really. I have no idea why..... Something that happened a long time ago I think."

Karkat nods before looking at you seriously. "Whatever it is, I'm sure your dad has his reasons."  
You give Karkat a kiss to calm the troll. It works on you as well to calm your festering nerves. Together you and Karkat head into the kitchen to make lunch.

When your dad comes down, you try making small talk. He replies but it's half hearted making you worry. You and Karkat made pizza. Already with your plates eating at the table. Mr.Egbert just grabs a piece sitting quietly. It was of course Karkat that speaks up first. " Why don't you like trolls? I haven't done anything to you!"

"Karkat!" You look over to him surprised. "What!? It's true! I don't deserve this kind of treatment. I work 'd hard for equality! Not to mention, I love John very much! And he's happy with me!" Karkat pouts sitting back down. His tail hangs limply over the chair. 

You look to your father, not particularly into arguing with Karkat. Besides; the troll had a point. To your surprise your dad sighs crossing his arms. "There is a reason. Just....not a very good one." He folds his paper, placing it neatly to the side.

He takes a moment; just breathing silently, staring at the table. You wait impatiently, squirming in your chair slightly from the uneasiness in the room. "It all started many years ago son. When I was young and stupid." 

"You!? Young?" You crack a joke to lighten the mood. He smiles back softly. You don't notice, but even Karkat manages to crack a smile ever so slightly. 

"Yes son, anyways; it all started long before you came into my life. There was a troll.....She told me all about the trolls, and that they could speak. She was gorgeous, with her long black hair and bright pink lips...I could have spent forever with her." He sighs. "But she used me. She used me just to learn how to bake. I fell for it, every lie, every smile. You can never trust a troll. They are a species bent on lying to the humans, just to get what they want. I don't want you to go through the same thing I did." 

"But dad...."  
"No buts."  
"Dad." You state again only for him to silence you with his hand.  
Thankfully Karkat stays quiet. You don't say anything, grab a DVD off the counter, and make your way over to the small tv in the kitchen.

When the DVD was finished; you turn it off and sit back down.

"Are you sure of this son?....."  
You nod with a look of determination. Karkat moves his chair closer to grab your arm.  
"Well....I guess I can over look this. He seems genuine. But if I hear anything and I mean ANYTHING fishy. I will always defend my son."

You both nod, putting away your plates. "Don't worry dad, I trust Karkat and he's funny! You're going to love him." Karkat rolls his eyes, even bumps you with his elbow when you make the funny comment.

"Well, we're going to go upstairs for a bit to watch a movie. If you need anything just ask." He nods waving the two of you off, pulling out his paper again. You could tell he was still a bit uneasy. You never knew about him and this troll, you wonder who she was and why she wanted to bake, but you shrug it off. Your dad deserves to have some secrets. You had plenty of your own after all. Speaking of secret, as you head upstairs; Karkat decides to head-butt your ass. You blush and almost trip as you head up the stairs. "H-hey!? What's that for?" He grunts and mutters "too slow" under his breath. You shrug and continue on to your room. "

Once there, you plop onto your bed. Not too long after, Karkat joins you. "John? Is there something wrong with me?" You gasp and look over to the troll. "Why would you say something like that?!" His ears flatten. "Well...you seem like the only one who really wants me. But at the start, I forced myself on you, isn't that like what your dad said? Using you to get what I want." You hug the troll tightly.

"Yeah you did. But like any other relationship; it has to start somewhere. You grew on me and I came to like you on my own. You opened the eyes of millions of people. Don't worry about it Karkat. My dad will come to like you too, all it takes is time." 

"How did you know I was worried about your dad liking me?" You give him a smile, kissing his noes. "Because I'm your lover, it's my job." He gives a small grin back, kissing your neck. "Maybe you need a day off John. You're getting too good at your job."

You can't help but grin, muttering a quiet "maybe" as Karkat peppers you with kisses. 

You both lay there for the rest of the day. Heading downstairs to grab a light supper, only ever leaving once in a while. You never really noticed how attached the two of you gotten. Never parting, even taking baths together, more often getting dirty then clean. 

The house was now quiet. Your door locked and barricaded with pillows Karkat stacked. Chirping from the crickets and purring from your troll. "Karkat?"

He lazily opens one eye, looking up at you. "Hmm?" 

"Were you serious before? About umm...wanting to take the lead?" His eyes shoot open, almost making you laugh.

"But your dad's here." He whispers this looking at you questioningly.   
"Aww have you been holding back?" You smirk. "What? Uhh no! I don't have to hold back." He looks lost in his own lie. He bunches up his hands looking left to gather his thoughts. "Don't just stare at me like that, fucking say something." Yeah he's feeling guilty. 

"Karkat. Relax."  
He takes a small breath, more like a huff. "You don't have to act different around my dad....It didn't stop you when we went to the beach....or the movies, did it?"

........"No....." Karkat flushes dark red looking to the right. 

"He's sleeping Karkat, don't worry about it." You smile, brushing your hand over his tail. "B-But, what if he's awake, right now? What if he's leaning against the door listening to us right now!?" 

You hold back a chuckle, looking at the door. "Is that why you stacked pillows beside the door? You're paranoid of my Dad?" 

"No..." He paws at the blankets, letting his claws snag slightly against the fabric. "You totally did, oh my god Karkat! That's hilarious." He pouts again, looking at you in disapproval. "Relax Karkat, it's normal to be embarrassed about it. You're just nervous about meeting my dad. It doesn't help that were already this close either. I wouldn't be too keen about your parents knowing we've made love either."

You hear a thump outside the door. Your heart drops into your stomach. It's quiet as you get up and walk to your door. Karkat stays on the bed, hiding behind the covers. You open your door, finding your Dad, face red, sitting on his ass in the hallway.

".....Father...." You don't sound too happy addressing the caught individual."

".....Yes son?" 

Karkat's ears flush down against his head. "What do you think you're doing?" Taking the hint he stands brushing himself off. "Just, going to bed...." You point down the hall to his room. He says goodnight to the both of you before absconding . 

When you close the door you rebuild the pillow wall then lay with Karkat. His body is stiff against you, unsure of the situation. "I'm sorry I laughed Karkat, and I'm sorry about my Dad." You kiss his head, wrapping an arm around him. "It's fine.."   
"Karkat look at me." He does slowly, he looks ashamed and embarrassed. 

"It's fine if he knows Karkat. I love you no matter what. Making love is just what lovers do. We aren't doing anything wrong, it doesn't matter what he thinks. I want to see you smile." 

He gives you a small shaky smile. "Make me." You spend the rest of the night giving him small soft kisses till he relaxes, kissing you back. It always surprised you with how timid and gentle he could be. When speaking he always spoke his mind. Sometimes it was like spitting venom with him. 

You loved that about him. He opened up to you, made you feel special. He told you more than once that it was the other way around. Maybe that's why you fit so well with him? His body was just a bonus. It was different and made everything feel new. Running your hands down his back to feel the ridges of his spine, the grub scars on his sides, his tail. Everything you did felt new and sparked life in your chest. The sounds he made could be rough or soft, making him both arousing and adorable. He can try to be intimidating but it never really worked. He'd scare you a few times by sleepwalking but that's not the same thing. He couldn't help that. 

Each nightmare he had, only meant more cuddling for you, what's to complain about? 

"Feel better now?" He pulls back, licking his plump abused lips. "Y-yeah...thanks John." 

\------------------------------------------

 

In the morning you wake up to a cake outside your door. "Of course..." You gaze down at the apology cake. "Dad....why is it always a cake?...." 

"Did you say something John?" Karkat leans over your shoulder looking down. "A cake?" He reaches out, scooping up a finger of icing, licking it off. "Karkat, you're going to ruin your breakfast."   
He purrs as he licks off the sugary topping. "No more Karkat, I'm serious." 

He pouts placing his clean hand back on your shoulder. "So...are you going to talk to your dad?" You nod, leaving Karkat with a kiss. "I shouldn't be long." Karkat gives you a worried look as you head down the stairs without him.

"Dad. We have to talk...." He looks up from his paper, chewing on his pipe nervously. He always did that when he knew you were upset with him. "Yes son?" You clear your throat looking at him seriously. "What was the big idea Dad? Do you really not trust me? To go as far as to invade my privacy..our privacy. Karkat was right to be paranoid about you." You cross your arms trying to look more intimidating. "Explain yourself." 

Calmly he removes the pipe from his mouth. Oh great, he's already thought of something to say. You wait for him to begin speaking....

"Son, I respect you fully. Yes what I did was wrong and I understand that. But I did what I did because I love you and don't want to see you hurt. You should understand that, as a father I have every right to be worried about my son. As for what I heard....I guess I deserved the wake up call. My little boy isn't a little boy anymore."

....damn he's good.  
"Just...tell me what you're thinking already."

"He can stay, and as promised I won't sneak around you two any longer. I should be happy for you. Not only that, but now while I'm away, you have someone to care for you and keep you company. I could see how lonely you got while I was away. Speaking of being away; I was called again, conference call in Texas. If you're not too mad at me...could you send me a message once a week. I'm still your father after all."

You nod giving him a small smile. "Yeah...I'm sure I can manage that. When are you going?" He looks at his watch, you didn't even notice the suit case by his chair. "Two hours." 

You feel that familiar pang of loneliness in your chest again. Even though you are mad, you still want him to stay...

You hug your father goodbye calling Karkat down from your room. It takes him a second before poking his curious head around the corner. "Yeah?" 

"We talked about it, everything should be fine now." His ears lower and raise again. "Yeah? Are you sure John?" Karkat blinks, looking back and forth between the two humans.

"Come and give Your good old Dad a hug!"

Karkat stands still. "I will if you promise never to call me son again."

Mr Egbert laughs, smiling at the troll. "I'm making no such promises."

Karkat curses, taking his time before joining the Egbert pile. "John, what have I gotten myself into?"   
You pull him into a side hug, kissing his cheek. "You are officially part of the family Karkat !" 

"Oh great....was this all a test?" You laugh at the baffled troll. "Kind of, don't worry. You passed with flying colors." For the next two hours the three of you play cards. You can't remember the last time you felt like this. You really were lucky....for your Dad and Karkat.......

 

(( will I add another closing chapter? I have no idea, I still want to continue on my other stories but I can't find the time. I wanted to add more to this but u figured I made people wait long enough :3 ))


	6. A new challenger arrives.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You guys wanted it....so I'm continuing it.

A lazy day.

"Karkat, let go. We are going for a walk!" You pull hard on the troll's leash as he drags his claws over the carpet. The poor sap has been lazing around all week. It was about time for you two to go for a walk. People still recognized Karkat and he HATED it. Despised it even, just as much as he despised the bluebirds that visited John's bird feeder in the morning. "John! This is humiliating, you know better then anyone how much I hate going outside." You roll your eyes, pulling harder as he stumbles over the doormat, finally exiting the home. 

 

The yard was clean and proper, just the way John liked it. Flowers in bloom, bright and open. There were trolls and humans walking together, some on two legs, some on four. Some trolls remained quiet, refusing to speak, others didn't shut up. Much like the small nubby troll still complaining. "The sun's too bright, lets go back inside." Karkat scoffs, reluctantly walking beside you, going from four feet, too two. Walking with a scowl beside you. It was cute how he always pouted, he was never really mad, just stubborn. "Karkat, you should know better. You're going to get more chub if you stay inside all day. Besides, I need to go shopping. You ate the fridge empty." His noes scrunched up knowing he was guilty. If anything, the stack of plastic tins and DVD cases made a great case against him. You reach over to pet his head, watching him lean into it. "Well...I guess a little walk couldn't hurt. Can I pick some snacks?" You nod listening to him purr. "Of course kitten, you're my other half after all." 

He flushes letting his ears fold down, paws reaching up to fiddle with his leash. Sure he didn't need it, he wouldn't admit he liked it either. As long as John had the other end that is.

"Yo! Is that John I see? Shit, here I was thinking you died. Dude?! Give me a ring now and then." Dave smirks, walking up to greet you. He moved close by recently. You think he was worried about you with how often he visits you. Lifting his shades a bit, he eyes Karkat up and down. "I see nubs has gotten a bit taller."

Karkat's tail wags, clearly happy with that thought. "What!? Really? Do you think I'v gotten taller?" Dave laughs placing his hands in his pockets. "Nah, just fucking with you. I'm surprised you're still as short as ever." Karkat growls cussing quietly. "Dammit Dave, I should have expected that from you. Anyway! Where's Terezi? Is she hiding from your ugly mug?"

He shakes his head leaning back. Blowing a lock of blond hair out of his eyes. "Nah, she's at the airport doing her job. She just got promoted to head of airport security. Best drug hound they ever had. She even got excepted into law school recently. She's doing it on the side. How about you Karkitten? Got a job yet?" He smirks, knowingly. 

Karkat blushed and sputters gripping the leash, almost pulling it from your hand. "O-of course I have a job.....Right John?...Tell Dave what my job is." You giggle to yourself, it was cute seeing Karkat at a loss for words. You didn't know why he trusted you to answer for him. Maybe he just couldn't think of a believable lie. "His job is being a trophy wife. Though recently he hasn't been doing a good job. Lazing around the house, eating chi-" Karkat turns to you, stopping you with two paws. You smile behind his hands as he pouts, uncovering your mouth. "I'm thinking of trading him in for a taller more fuel efficient model." 

It's almost instantaneous how his ears angle down. the corner of his eyes getting wet threatening to pool over. "J-John?.."  
You giggle, giving Karkat a pat on the head, pulling him along while Dave follows. "I'm only joking Karkat. Dave you shouldn't bug him. You know he's different, so maybe he won't grow tall. I love Karkat and everything about him. Besides, he has a job keeping me company." 

"Pfft....So he's your little sex kitten? I'm jealous, Terezy's always busy." You keep pace with Dave, not looking to correct him. You know that would only make Dave want to bug you more. "HA!! TOLD YOU I HAD A JOB!" Karkat grins, placing both paws on his hips, tail swinging softly with pride. "I'm John's sex Kitten! Keeping him company and making him feel good!" You groan covering your face. People walking close enough to hear giggle and look in your direction. "Karkat...you didn't need to yell......Anyway. What are you up to Dave?"

He shrugs, looking to the sidewalk. "I don't know, taking a break from mixing my tapes. I might make a new song later, just clearing my head. Hey, mind if I come over? Or are you two going to get it on later?" You sigh giving up, letting Dave say what he wants. Smiling softly as you reply, getting closer to the corner store. "Yeah you can come over, and no. I wasn't planning on having sexy times with Karkat." You have to look over hearing a loud whine, Karkat's doing the look again....Big round eyes, looking over at you. "Karkat.....later. Besides, we're here. Behave yourself." 

Dave goes first, opening the door for you and Karkat. The leash pulls taught as Karkat takes off. Stopping in his tracks once the collar chokes him. "Gah!?"

"Karkat, I just said to behave yourself." Dave holds back a snicker, walking in behind you. The clerk smiles, waving over at Karkat. The troll's smile was soft and welcoming from behind the counter. You and Dave take time picking your snacks, Karkat on the other hand grabs a handful of chips and jerky. You end up caving in and letting Karkat have his way. Once everything gets rung up, Karkat grabs the bags. Carrying them for you....strange how dried meat can change a person's mood.

"Karkat? Where's the other- oh never mind." He makes a small noise, wondering what you were asking, you point to his tail, curled around the third bag. "I didn't know you're tail could do that."

He shrugs. "It's just chips, don't worry John! I'm doing my job. Unlike Dave the moocher. He didn't even have to pay! How come you got his stuff too?? It's not fair."  
You smile, kissing the troll. Thankfully this quiets him down.

"Dude, you're like a wizard. Teach me your ways oh great one." You chuckle looking over too Dave. "It's not magic, he just has a thing for kissing in public, it shuts his brain down for a bit. And Karkat, don't worry about me spending money on Dave. You're still my number one. He's our guest....our broke guest."  
"Dude! I'm a starving artist, there's a difference. My big break will come." 

"When that happens, I expect you to visit, famous or not. You're my best friend after all. Come on Karkat, no snacking on the way. I hear you going through that bag."  
"Yeah yeah, hurry up John. You and Dave are talking too much. Let's goooooooo."

You roll your eyes and smile.

\----------------------------------------

"Karkat! No. Bad troll. You already eaten four sticks of jerky." His eyes look large and guilty, setting down a bag, cluttered with open wrappers. "I'm putting the rest away for later. If you're good, you can have some later ." You grab the other three sighing as you place them on top of the fridge. Dave of course laughs and points to the troll. "Ha! Serves you right, mocking the starving artist. How do you like that dose of karma?" 

Your eyes drift over, looking at Dave with a stiff side glance. "Dave....you're pushing it." Dave sticks out his tongue in a mock gesture. Lifting his hands into the air in defense. "I'm sorry Daddy, I won't do it again, I promise." You can't help but laugh, shaking your head. "You are both equally stupid...Karkat, stop with the eyes. You can have candy. Just no more jerky. That's way too much salt and fat for you." It doesn't take long for Karkat's mood to improve. Already digging through the other bag with enthusiasm. You offer a larger bowl for the troll to pour everything out. 

As they get the snacks set up, you reach for the remote. Flipping on the tv. It must have been left on the news, there was a broadcast of some sort on. A woman was standing on a podium.....wait, that wasn't just any woman, it was a troll. Turning up the volume you sit down to watch. She was curvy, wearing all black. A staff by her side as she spoke. She looked to be wearing a crown on her head, framing her long wavy black hair. You blink a few times, only now registering her height. She stood well above the small wooden stand. 

"You puny humans have served us long enough. I'm sick of this equality crap. Did you ever wonder why our blood cast works the way it does? It routes out the weak. Only the strong deserve to live! Which is why, I'm claiming Earth!" Her pink lips curled into a smile. Her glasses framing those narrowed eyes like a fierce painting.  
Like some crazed anime villain she raised her pitchfork and slammed it down. "Come forth my army. Revel in the gift I have given you!" Her crown almost glows with this soft pink. People in the crowd begin standing, than you hear a bowl drop. 

Looking behind yourself, Dave goes still. "Dave....hey uhh...are you seeing this? Looks like some sort of weird show on....Dave?" He's stuck standing with his arms out. Chips cover the floor in a messy sprawl. Karkat stops eating to focus his attention on Dave, waving his paw in front of the others face. 

You focus back on the tv, swallowing the lump in your throat. "You other humans watching this still. I congratulate you on now falling to your craving of my Crocker corp concoction. But this is as far as the congratulations goes." She moves her hands, dragging a sharp claw over her own arm, letting her blood seep out. A light pink for all to see. "Look and tremble before me. This is the proof of my royal blood! I shall have order! Now my royal servants, attack those who appose me!"  
The crowd dispersed, a few screams are heard in the background. You cover your mouth in a gasp. But the gasp never comes, thin pale fingers wrap around your throat......and squeeze. 

It doesn't take long for Karkat to jump into action, his own bowl tipping upside down on the table as he whips his hand for Dave's face. Knocking his shade off partly. Dave doesn't even flinch at the gash under his eye, he just continues. Everything's going black, the edges of your vision closing in on you.......

You gasp once air returns to you, bending over on the couch to grasp at your crushed windpipe. Turning as you cough to see Karkat holding both Dave's wrists. His hair seemed to stand on end in defence as he held Dave still.  
"Don-" you cough again. "Don't hurt him Karkat-" standing to your feet you run up the stairs, wobbling against the railing as you look for something. Anything! 

Rope! There was some in your closet. You go for that, pulling it with you as you stumble down the stairs once more. You and Karkat work together to tie Dave up on one of the kitchen chairs. He doesn't look to struggle once he's tied down. He just sits there blank faced, eyes a bright glowing pink. But how are you not in the same state? You remember hearing screams....you weren't the only one left unchanged...

"What the fuck is going on John?" His eyes catch Dave's going a bit quiet.  
"Oh fuck....that's not good. Fuck...FUCK JOHN! I'm as good as dead."  
You look confused, wasn't he mad Dave just attacked him? Karkat lunges for one of John's old back packs, dumping the contents onto the floor. "We have to go John."


End file.
